MephistO
by TiteCXX
Summary: Deux ans après l'affaire Kira, Near se fait capturer par le chef de la mafia Origine, Mephisto, qui s'avère n'être autre que Mello. Yaoi, MelloXNear principal. flash back avec un peu de MelloXMatt
1. Mello et sa résurrection

**Mello et sa résurrection.**

Assis sur le sol glacial, dans son habituel pyjama immaculé, Near lisait sans grande conviction la une du journal quotidien de Tokyo. En gros, étalé sur la première page le titre de l'article attirait l'œil délicieusement provoquant : ''Même si Kira était encore là...''

En effet, bien que cela fit deux ans que Light Yagami soit mort le monde ne cessait de se référer à lui ni de lui vouer un culte. Au grand damne de la plupart des policiers qui se retrouvaient accusés du meurtre de Dieu. Rien que repenser à cette histoire donnait au génial albinos envie de vomir et de hurler à la fois. Il ne le faisait, bien sur, pas. Après l'arrestation de Kira, le SPK ne s'était pas dissout comme il aurait du : il avait fallu nettoyer tout le bazars créer par la mort du Dieu de pacotille, ils n'avaient pas réussi à cacher son identité à la presse (Near soupçonnait largement Matsuda ce crétin de la police japonaise d'être responsable de cette bévue) et Light Yagami le meurtrier avait été enterré en grande pompe. Encore un souvenir qui faisait regretter à Near de ne pas avoir un Death Note. Avait suivi cet épisode mémorable le théâtrale suicide de Misa Amane qui avait été prise comme exemple de martyr par tous les partisans de Kira, cette personne misérable et grotesque avait été portée aux nues par une foule déchainée.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que finalement et après de longues discussions, Near avait repris la place de L (se faisant toujours appeler N par respect pour le défunt et surtout parce que maintenant la lettre L était trop fortement associée à Kira réussissant à duper la police) avec Gevanni, Lindner et le commandant Rester. Ils menaient des enquêtes diverses acceptant uniquement celles qui tentaient le plus le jeune homme rappelant fortement aux membres d'Interpol son prédécesseur. De plus, depuis la fin du règne de Kira, le taux de criminalité avait haussé en flèche et la police était débordée, l'aide du SPK n'était donc pas de refus.

L'enquête sur laquelle était présentement l'organisation concernait un réseau mafieux appelé Origine qui était apparu il y avait de cela un an. En vérité, c'était plutôt au chef de cette mafia que le SPK s'intéressait, on le surnommait Mephisto et personne ne semblait connaître son visage ou quoi que ce fut concernant son identité. Il était passionnant, notamment pour Near, car il avait eut l'audace de lui échapper plus d'une fois. Cependant, et le jeune homme le savait, ils ne tarderaient pas à l'arrêter. Le SPK avait appris qu'il avait son QG au Japon et comptait bien le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements le plus tôt possible.

Near se leva enfin en entortillant une de ses mèches blanches autour de son index comme à son habitude. Il était dans sa chambre dans le quartier général. La pièce entièrement blanche et nullement décorée paraissait froide à tout ceux qui l'avaient vu (c'est à dire exclusivement les trois autres membres du SPK) mais lui la trouvait parfaitement à son goût. Il n'arrivait, de toute façons, pas à réfléchir dans une pièce pleine de fanfreluches ridicules. Sa chambre n'était meublée que par un lit une place aux draps blancs, une armoire remplie de pyjama de la même couleur et un bureau. Un grande glace en pied cependant occupait un pan du mur. Le jeune homme ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait voulue, il n'aimait pas vraiment son reflet, et sa commande auprès du commandant avait intrigué tout le monde mais finalement il s'y faisait assez bien. Il s'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas énormément changé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici à dix sept ans, toujours aussi pâle et mince il faisait un peu peur à Lindner qui lui conseillait sans cesse de manger plus (ça avait d'ailleurs le don de l'agacer profondément). Sa figure qui avait gardée des traits d'enfants malgré toutes ses supplications intérieures était mangée par ses énormes yeux gris qui auraient pu paraître innocents s'ils avaient exprimé le moindre sentiment. Son corps élancé lui aussi avait étrangement conservé une sorte de rondeur enfantine. Oui, il était maigre et possédait tout de même des hanche presque féminine par leur cambrure et des cuisse de jeune fille. Ça l'énervait aussi. Finalement, il n'était qu'un insatisfait parmi une bande d'insatisfaits dans un monde d'insatisfaits adorateur d'un Dieu mort en insatisfait.

L'insatisfaction, cette amertume étrange qui semblait avoir recouvert depuis longtemps ses lèvres transformant en poussière tout ce qui les franchissait.

Il arriva, en trainant des pieds jusque dans la pièce principale de l'immense gratte ciel qui était le QG du SPK. Il consulta l'heure et constata que Gevanni ne devrait plus tarder. Enfin ! Ils avaient mis un temps fou pour convaincre la police japonaise mais ils avaient réussi.

Alors que la porte coulissait pour laisser entrer le séduisant inspecteur américain Near constata avec un brun d'étonnement que cela devait faire plus d'un an et demi qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dehors.

-Bonjour Near, je n'ai pas trop tardé ?

L'albinos secoua la tête de droite à gauche signifiant que non. Il avait déjà attendu dix neuf ans, il pouvait bien le faire quelques minutes de plus.

-Je ne les ai pas toutes, ils en avaient effacé une partie. J'ai pris toutes celles que je pouvais. On a la salle principale sur les premières et la chambre sur tout le reste. Je n'ai rien regardé. Tu veux que je te laisse seul peut être ?

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Malgré leur deux ans de ''vie commune'' (Les membres du SPK dormait tous dans le QG puisqu'ils n'avaient personne qui les attendaient vraiment au dehors), Near n'avait jamais laissé tomber le vouvoiement. Il aimait bien laisser une certaine distance entre eux et lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les ''autres''. Sauf deux personnes, toutes les deux mortes par ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir le visage de l'une d'elle. Ils avaient mis un temps fou à pouvoir les obtenir mais Gevanni venait de lui rapporter les vidéos du quartier général de la police japonaise pendant l'affaire Kira. Sur celle ci figurait bien sur L.

L...Une chimère pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. A la wammy's on l'avait élevé dans le culte de la personnalité le plus total et pourtant sans aucun portrait de leur dictateur. L... Il l'avait admiré et envié toute sa vie et s'en était fait une image idyllique jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il était juste humain finalement.

Il ne savait pourtant pas encore à quel point.

Il inséra la cassette dans le lecteur du plus grand écran et s'assit devant entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux. L'écran se brouilla un instant laissant apparaître un séduisant jeune homme dans une chambre meublé par un grand lit double. Light Yagami. Selon la vidéo c'était daté de quelques jours avant la mort de L. Il n'était plus enchainé, il avait donc récupéré son Death Note après avoir tué le chef de la Yotsuba production.

Magnifiquement séduisant dans son costume griffé il semblait parler à quelqu'un qui n'apparaissait pas pour l'instant à l'écran.

-Allons Ryuzaki, tu as l'air complètement désespéré. On a réussit à avoir un Death Note. On connait le mode opératoire de Kira maintenant. Je te pensais plus satisfait que cela.

Ce nom, Ryuzaki... c'était le surnom qu'employait L lors de son enquête. C'était lui, il était là !

-Ne fait pas cette tête, vraiment tu me fais peur. Tu es déprimé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua une voix éteinte. Elle ne laissait passer aucun sentiment comme si un filtre de tristesse les empêchait de franchir la barrière de sa gorge.

-Ryuzaki... On avance peu à peu.

-Toi, tu es heureux parce que tu es disculpé, c'est tout. Sinon, tu verrais à quelle point la situation et désespérée.

Kira tiqua, Near se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de l'ironie de la situation. Il fit un geste signifiant à L de se rapprocher et visiblement il obtempéra puisqu'il apparu à son tour dans le champ de la camera quelques secondes plus tard.

L'albinos en lâcha ses cheveux de surprises. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé un être pareil. Car oui, même lui qui n'avait jamais manifesté une créativité débordante s'était forgé sa propre image de L. Il se l'était imaginé un peu comme lui, délavé, en plus grand et plus viril. Une sorte de père ou de grand frère. On lui avait tellement répété qu'il lui ressemblait qu'il le pensait plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. L était positionné de façon grotesque, légèrement courbée, une façon qui rappelait celle des primates. Ses cheveux noirs hirsutes lui faisaient une crinière de lion et son visage cerné était fin malgré ses yeux noirs profonds beaucoup trop grands (ils avaient au moins cela en commun). Étrangement, L dégageait une aura sauvage que Near ne se connaissait pas et qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Ryuzaki s'avança donc vers Light. Lentement, avec des pas mesuré et glissant comme un chat.

-Avec cette tête tu va finir par me déprimer, lui sourit le châtain en levant la main vers L avec mesure comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il posa ses longs doigts sur le visage de son ennemi et les laissa glisser dessinant le contour de sa mâchoire, de ses lèvres, frôlant les ailes de son nez. Ryuzaki avait tiqué à cette approche mais maintenant il semblait comme paralysé. Near quant à lui était dans le même état que son modèle.

Son cerveau magnifique s'était mis sur pause et ne reparti que lorsque Light plaqua violemment L contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il retenait ses poignets au dessus de la tête du brun qui semblait essayer sans conviction de se dégager. Plus mince que son partenaire qui n'était pourtant pas bien gros, Ryuzaki qui s'était presque laissé acculé contre le mur ne pouvait plus se dégager. Light vint monter sa jambe entre celles du détective le faisant pousser un gémissement qui pouvait être interprété comme de la crainte ou du plaisir. A ce son, Near pâlit furieusement et coupa le son d'un geste sec. Il ne pouvait arrêter cette vidéo irréaliste mais était incapable d'écouter L manifester son plaisir avec cet enfoiré de Kira. L... que faisait il ? Était ce un plan ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne semblait pas non plus avoir un très grand contrôle de la situation. Light venait de lui retirer son T-shirt blanc et abordait son cou avec envie. Le brun, lui, avait le visage crispé de celui qui fournit un effort surhumain pour se contrôler. Il ne voulait pas crié pour Light ? Trop aimable. Le châtain plaqua l'autre sur le lit et entreprit de défaire son jean. Encore une fois L essaya de l'arrêter bloquant ses poignets mais Light balaya cette opposition, pressé. Near sentait qu'il prenait son pied à voir L ainsi, plus du tout à l'aise sous ses doigts. Il lui souriait d'un façon presque inquiétante lui en murmurant des paroles qui faisait rougir Ryuzaki. Maintenant nu sous les mains de Light alors que lui même était encore habillé (bien que sa veste de costume ait volé un peu plus loin et que sa chemise soit à moitié défaite), L semblait avoir succombé. Bien qu'il ne put voir exactement l'action, puisque Light était au dessus de L, Near devina que celui ci masturbait son ''mentor''. Il avait une irrépressible envie de vomir mais ne pouvait détacher ses eux de l'écran. Lorsque Light pénétra L, sans aucune douceur plaquant juste ses lèvres à celle de son ennemi, le détective hurla. De plaisir ou de douleur ? De toute façon cela ne semblait pas avoir tellement d'importance. Les mains du tueur enserraient toujours les poignets de L. Après quelques coups de reins violents, Light joui en L sans masquer son plaisir certain à voir le détective hésitant entre plaisir et souffrance. Physique ou morale ? Là était la question. Alors qu'il se rallongeait à coté du brun, Light l'enserra de ses bras, il avait dompté le chat sauvage. L ne disait plus rien.

Near éteignit la télévision fixant un instant l'écran devenu noir. Son esprit avait à peu près la même couleur. Il se leva soudain et couru jusqu'aux toilettes dans lesquelles il vomit son déjeuner. Après cela il prit une douche. Il en sortit trempé mais rentra dans la cabine quelques instants plus tard, il n'était pas propre. Il sentait qu'il ne le serait plus jamais vraiment.

L n'était pas mort par bêtise comme il l'avait pensé mais plutôt par connerie pure. A ce niveau là il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et dire qu'il avait admiré cet homme depuis tant d'année et qu'il l'admirait encore. Le grand L s'était fait avoir par ce bellâtre. Et ce sourire et ce sourire de Light qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Ce sourire le hanterait surement encore de longues nuits. Il sortit de la salle de bain après une troisième douche dans son pyjama blanc trempé (il n'avait pas pris le temps de se sécher) et frigorifié (il n'y avait plus eu d'eau chaude à partir de la seconde). Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était dans la salle de bain et les membres du SPK l'attendait légèrement dérouté par le temps que prenait leur chef pour sortir de l'eau.

Lorsque Gevanni vit Near à l'entrée de la salle principale complètement trempé avec son pyjama qui lui collait à la peau et ses lèvres bleues de froid il le revit comme un enfant. Near n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'air d'un enfant mais jamais non plus d'un adulte. Il était indéfinissable en fait. La seule chose que Gevanni pouvait vraiment décrire chez cet albinos c'était son étrange pureté. Peut être était ce du à l'aspect délavé de sa silhouette ou bien à son obsession pour l'immaculé mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui il semblait en avoir perdu une partie. Quoi qu'il ait vu sur cette vidéo, cela l'avait clairement traumatisé. Et maintenant devant eux pâle et tremblant il se tenait là, debout et misérable, plus enfantin que jamais, un gosse perdu ou retrouvé selon le point de vue. Ses yeux gris les fixaient sans laisser transparaitre une once de sentiment mais le reste de son corps parlait malgré lui.

-Je veux sortir. Déclara enfin le jeune homme.

A cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis... qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la bouche de leur chef les trois subalternes écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Lui demanda Gevanni en s'approchant.

Il haussa un instant la main, lentement pour le toucher mais le jeune homme se dégagea si rapidement qu'il abandonna cette idée.

-Ne me touchez pas, ordonna l'albinos, ne me touchez plus jamais.

Gevanni compris cette phrase bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Passez moi des chaussures. Je sors. Gevanni venez avec moi ça suffira.

Un instant plus tard, il avait enfilé une paire de tennis blanche avec difficulté (il haïssait les chaussures, c'était désagréable et stupide et dégueulasse et hideux et jamais vraiment blanc très longtemps) et était dans l'ascenseur. Il n'aimait pas non plus les ascenseurs.

Dans la rue, il fut surpris par le bruit et le monde, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était retenu dans la tour d'ivoire qu'était devenu le QG du SPK pour lui et il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude ni de la foule ni du brouhaha qui l'accompagnait. L'air était sec et froid, ça il aimait bien. Mais dans sa tête résonnait les cris muets de L pour Light Yagami et c'était pire que toutes les cacophonies urbaines imaginables.

Et alors qu'il redécouvrait Tokyo et ses habitants au regard étonné pour sa tenue et son aspect général il entendit un coup de feu. Gevanni s'effondra à coté de lui. L'albinos se retourna brutalement tombant nez à nez avec une limousine noire. Deux hommes ou plutôt deux montagnes de muscles le soulevèrent sans difficulté pour le mettre dans la voiture. Il n'opposa aucune résistance : à quoi cela aurait bien pu servir, franchement. En entrant dans la limousine, un homme lui plaqua un mouchoir sur le visage très probablement imprégné d'un somnifère volatile car il s'effondra dans un trou noir immédiatement. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il trouvait poétique de passer ainsi du blanc du mouchoir au noir du sommeil.

Blanc et Noir. Aux vues des événements à venir, c'est vrai que c'était poétique.

Il se réveilla dans un cachot. Une prison de film noir (encore cette couleur !) froide et humide. Ses vêtements lui collaient un peu plus à la peau. Il était attaché les bras écarté par des chaines au mur derrière lui. C'était une position extrêmement inconfortable mais il était assis au moins. Alors qu'il relevait la tête il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un écran au dessus de lui. Celui ci s'alluma soudain ne faisant voir qu'un nom écrit dans un police alambiquée : Mephist0

La voix de son geôlier s'éleva déformé par un micro :

-Bonjour, Near.

Il ne répondit rien.

-Je suis Mephisto le chef de l'organisation Origine sur laquelle tu enquête, ça nous emmerdait un peu alors je me suis dit en te voyant te balader que je devrais peut être songer à te mettre hors course.

-Comment connaissez vous mon visage ?

-Ici, je pose les questions, éluda la voix, mais je suis bon prince. Je te pose une question et puis je répondrai à une des tiennes. Ça te va ?

Near hocha la tête.

-Commence je t'en pris, tu es mon invité.

-Comment connaissez vous mon visage ?

-C'est une longue histoire. A mon tour, confirmes tu être le chef de l'organisation SPK ?

Ce mec se fichait de lui... Il avait une voix qu'on devinait trainante et légèrement hautaine. Un bourgeois ? Il parlait la langue de Shakespear parfaitement dans lequel transparaissait un accent à couper au couteau, comme lui. Un anglais ?

-Je ne suis pas le chef de l'organisation, lança t il enfin, c'était plus prudent.

Une seconde après il faillit hurler de douleur. Un coup de courant lui était passé dans le corps à partir de son coup. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il portait maintenant un collier électronique.

-Oui, j'aurais peut être du te prévenir, ironisa son geôlier, ceci est un détecteur de mensonge qui t'enverra une décharge si tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Claire ?

-Limpide, articula difficilement Near.

Cette douleur était affreuse.

-Bien, pose ta question, je t'écoute.

-Êtes vous anglais, lança t il au hasard sachant que quoi qu'il se passe Mephisto ne lui répondrait jamais et encore moins franchement.

-J'y ai vécu presque quinze ans mais je ne me considère d'aucune nationalité.

Complètement aliéné.

-A mon tour... Near, dis-moi, es-tu vierge ?

Il était rare de voir le chef du SPK surpris, Gevanni et Lindner auraient peut être même payer pour voir cela, mais là, Mephisto venait de profiter d'un plaisir presque unique sans même un témoin pour le confirmer. Near avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux paraissaient un peu plus large que d'habitude. Oh, bien sur comme la plupart de ses expressions c'était ténu mais bien présent.

-Répond moi. Ordonna Mephisto inexplicablement sérieux.

-Oui. Répliqua Near d'une voix claire, (il ne voyait pas vraiment son intérêt à essayer mentir dans ce cas précis) pourquoi cette question ?

-Cela m'intéresse. As tu vu le visage de L ?

-Oui.

Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui semblait en savoir long sur lui et L pour savoir qu'il ne s'était jamais vu en personne bien qu'il soit son mentor ?

-Me connaissez vous personnellement ? Se risqua Near.

-Personne ne peut dire cela de toi. Quelle était sa relation avec Light Yagami ?

Encore une fois, et même s'il ne le montra pas, Near fut surpris. Ce mystérieux Mephisto lui rappelait quelqu'un... mais qui ? Qui donc déjà avait cette félinité, ce dédain étrange et envoutant. A part L bien sur.

-Ils étaient amants. Avez vous travaillé pour moi un jour ?

Encore une fois, il n'avait eu aucune raison valable de mentir.

-En quelque sorte.

Near commençait à être sérieusement agacé par ce jeu stupide. L'autre se foutait de lui ouvertement... Quel plaisir pouvait il bien avoir à le voir en position de faiblesse ? Ils se connaissaient, il en était persuadé, mais qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Le jeune albinos ne connaissait pas énormément de monde sauf peut être à la Wammy's mais il n'y était pas retourné depuis deux ans.

-Near, as-tu regretté la mort de Mihael Kheel et Mail Jeevas ?

Cette dernière question, car le génie sentait bien que c'était la dernière et la plus importante à la fois, lui rappela un étrange souvenir.

_Il était debout devant un trou béant contenant un cercueil vide. Ça n'avait pas de sens un cercueil vide. Il était seul, malgré les membres du SPK et de la police japonaise il n'avait jamais été aussi seul. Alors que la boite de bois banale s'enfonçait lentement dans le sol il entendait au loin un requiem. Cela faisait trois jours que Kira était mort et on entendait ces musiques mortuaires résonner dans toute la ville de jour comme de nuit. Dans la rue, les gens tombaient à terre en pleure. Tout le monde était en deuil, mais pas pour la bonne personne. Et alors que le reste de la ville pleurait un assassin, lui aussi, pauvre tache blanche sur fond gris et vert observait la tombe d'un meurtrier._

_En face de lui, se tenait une dalle mortuaire sur laquelle était gravée : ''Mihael Kheel, dit Mello''._

_Et c'était tout. Pas de date étant donné qu'on ne connaissait pas exactement le jour de sa naissance. Pas de corps, puisqu'il avait brulé dans les flammes. Pas de décoration puisque la seule personne qui avait organisé l'enterrement exécrait cela. Cette tombe, Near le savait, devrait être la sienne, si pâle et impersonnel. Si Mello avait été encore là, il se serait fait construire un mausolée. Ou un truc grandiose dans le même genre._

_Mais pas de Mello, pas de mausolée, pas de larme et surtout, pas de couronne._

-Oui. Répondit finalement Near.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière les barreaux, dans le couloir. Un claquement sec que faisait des boots militaires sur la pierre du sol. Et là, sortant de l'ombre, un homme s'avança dans la lumière. Il était grand, plus que lui en tout cas. Fin, habillé de cuir noir, il portait un casque de moto rouge qui cachait son visage. Une paire de mitaine en cuir sur ses mains complétaient son étrange tenue. Cette démarche, féline et langoureuse. Cet habillement.

Near aurait pu hurler si cela avait été son genre, personne n'avait le droit d'imiter Mello.

C'est alors que s'avançant dans la lumière, Mephisto car c'était nécessairement lui, porta ses mains à son casque et le retira d'un geste lent.

Un sourire ironique, des pupilles céruléennes, des cheveux blonds cendrés en cascade, un moue enfantine et qui laissait pourtant entrevoir un passé éprouvant ou torturé.

Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello.

-Mello.

-Bonsoir Near.


	2. Mello et son sens du théâtral

**Mello et son sens du théâtral. **

Near suivait Mello dans le long couloir qui leur permettrait de remonter hors des cachots.

_-Tu prendras bien un café_, lui avait dit le blond après être sorti de l'ombre.

Il se moquait encore de lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses à la Wammy's. Il aimait à faire languir Near en sachant quelque chose que lui même ignorait à savoir comment sa mystérieuse résurrection avait opéré.

L'albinos le suivait sans exprimer ni surprise ni confusion. Il était bien naturel qu'un ancien rival revenu d'entre les morts lui propose une boisson qu'il détestait après l'avoir kidnappé et torturé. N'est ce pas ? Mais c'était ainsi d'avoir grandit dans une usine à génie : la ligne habituellement bien propre de la norme devenait légèrement distordue, voir floue, voir inexistante. Sans norme il n'y a plus jamais rien qui cloche et quand rien ne sonne faux ou étrange non seulement tout peut arriver mais en plus tout ce qui arrive techniquement est complètement dingue.

Du café... noir et serré comme l'aimait le blond allait lui être proposé. Il détestait le café c'était amer et chaud et surtout noir. Ils remontèrent vers la surface par un escalier en fer. Near regardait non sans un certain intérêt le lent balancement des hanches du mafieux. Il n'avait pas changé de démarche et c'était fort agréable. Les gestes délicats de Mello lui revenaient en mémoire. Le blond avait toujours ce visage si ambigu aux traits presque féminins par leurs finesses. Étonnamment il n'avait plus aucune trace de sa vilaine cicatrice, la chirurgie esthétique avait du faire des miracles. Poliment, Mello se retourna pour le laissé passer devant dans le couloir du QG d'Origine. Near sentait une ironie triomphant dans ces marques incongrues de sympathie.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois. Toujours complètement creux, complètement blanc, complètement vierge. Lâcha enfin Mello d'une voix trainante alors que leur regard se croisait pendant que l'albinos passait devant lui.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux à cette dernière remarque pleine de sous entendu.

-Tu noteras que c'est dans la logique de mes propos passés.

Ah, Mello, tes grandes superstitions illogiques au possible que Near détestaient tant (pour leur manque de rationalité).

Le passé qui semblait d'humeur taquine refit encore une fois surface.

_Dans la salle de jeu Near jouait calmement avec ses robots alors que deux enfants firent leur entrée. Enfants ? Pas tout à fait, à la Wammy's on ait jamais des enfants et surtout pas des adultes. On est des êtres entre les deux. On leur prend leur âme histoire de les fourrer au ''L''. Histoire d'en avoir un de rechange, juste au cas où. Il avait treize ans._

_-Tient, Casper est là, soupira un blond de six mois son ainé au roux qui l'accompagnait._

_Matt haussa les épaules, il s'en foutait comme de son premier pull rayé. C'est à dire pas mal._

_-Dis moi, Near, est ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?_

_-En quoi cette information est elle intéressante, Mello ? Répliqua l'albinos sans lever les yeux de son robot._

_-Mais lâche ce truc, tu m'agaces et répond. C'est intéressant point barre. Fit le blond capricieux en lui arrachant son jouet._

_-Rend moi Mr. Robot.  
Near avait levé ses pupilles grises et semblait en colère._

_-Répond moi d'abord._

_-Non je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, rend moi Mr. Robot._

_Mello lui jeta son jouet et s'accroupit à ses coté._

_-Ben tu sais, Matt m'a dit que la première personne qu'on embrasse c'est aussi celle avec qui tu fais ta première fois._

_-C'est complètement idiot, répliqua Near qui n'en avait pas grand chose à faire non plus de Matt par ailleurs._

_-Mouai je suis d'accord, moi tout ce que cette histoire m'apprend, c'est que Matt veut coucher avec moi._

_Pour le coup, Near releva vivement les yeux vers le roux. Aucune expression._

Alors, peut être que l'histoire c'était confirmée. Maintenant, après avoir traversé un couloir richement décoré, ils étaient rentrés dans une cuisine de haute technologie. Mello s'était nonchalamment assis à la table et avait dirigé une petite télécommande sortie de sa poche pour mettre en route une machine à expresso. Devant lui, Near ne bougeait plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

-Tu veux peut être savoir ce que je fais là. Entama le blond.

-J'aimerais assez effectivement.

-Et bien je ne suis pas mort pour commencer.

-J'ai cru le constater.

-Mais tu vas me laisser parler, merde ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi silencieux et chiant à la fois.

Mello et son langage châtié... que du bonheur dans un mètre soixante quinze de garçon blond.

-Bref, je disais, Takada ne m'a jamais tué. Je lui ai pointé un flingue sur la tempe après avoir garé le camion dans une maison en ruine, je lui ai dit de se comporter comme si elle avait fait ce que Kira lui avait demandé. Elle s'est exécutée (la peur de la mort est le meilleur de tous les stimulants après peut être celle de souffrir) et quelques minutes après elle foutait le feu partout. De toutes façons, pour reprendre ton expression, c'était déjà échec et mat pour elle depuis bien six ou sept coups. Je ne suis pas réapparut, ne voyant pas spécialement l'utilité de me faire arrêter par le SPK et j'ai fondé Origine quand Kira est mort sous le nom de Mephisto. La suite tu la connais. Ah, si dans le lot j'ai quand même assisté à mon enterrement, expérience assez étrange qui ne manque d'ailleurs pas de poésie.

Après sa tirade pour le moins théâtrale, Mello prit un instant pour contempler son rival. C'était étrange, les années semblaient l'avoir presque rajeuni. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandit et son visage avait toujours cette candeur dissimulé derrière un masque froid. Il finit par lui désigner une chaise d'un geste de la main, agacé de le voir debout.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda enfin le blond en se levant pour se servir son café.

-Du lait si tu en as.

Mello tiqua, détestant cette boisson à la fois fade et dégueulasse (nan mais c'était possible ça, qu'un goût soit aussi gerbant que ténu, sérieusement !), mais daigna ouvrir le frigo et lui servir un verre.

Un homme entra, grand brun à la musculature généreusement développée et à la mine patibulaire malgré ses très fins. Il devait être caucasiens, en tout cas il était bronzé.

-Je te présente Hieronimus, c'est évidemment un pseudo, désigna Mello, devant lui appel moi Mephisto s'il te plait, c'est mon plus fidèle associé. Apporte moi mon café, Hieronimus, il est resté sur le bar.

L'homme s'exécuta comme s'il avait l'habitude de céder aux caprices de Mello.

-Que Jérôme Patner, le célèbre mafieux, te serve ton café à un certain charme je dois l'admettre, déclara Near le nez dans son verre de lait.

Un instant plus tard, le précédemment cité dangereux mafieux lui pointait son arme sur la tempe pendant que Mello avait sorti la sienne et la pointait sur Hieronimus.

-Putain, baisse ton arme crétin, si tu le buttes ou le touche d'une quelconque façon je te fais bouffer tes couilles avec du vinaigre et comme tu l'as vu la dernière fois ça à pas l'air super bon !

-Mais Meph', t'avais dit qu'il ne saurait rien !

-Qu'il ne saurait rien par moi, imbécile et maintenant tu viens de le prévenir que je vous avais prévenu de sa visite, bravo, j'applaudis la performance !

Near n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, paraissant toujours captivé par le fond de son verre. Il lâcha un soupir avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je savais bien qu'on se croiserait au cours de cette enquête sur Origine Jérôme mais bizarrement je pensais que ce serait au tribunal...

-Mais tu vas la fermer Near, merde ! Et toi, remet ce cran de sécurité ! Je suis entouré par des abrutis suicidaires et des futurs castrés ou comment ça se passe !

Finalement, Hieronimus baissa son arme non sans un regard menaçant à Near qui, lui, finissait le plus tranquillement du monde son verre. Mello se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-On n'est pas à la Wammy's ici, Near, Roger ne va pas te sauver quand quelqu'un te menace de te balancer dans le fleuve...

-Il ne l'a pas fait.

-Aucune importance, il le fera encore moins ici. On est chez moi alors imagine le degré de violence dans ces couloirs. Tu fais une étincelle et tout explose alors tais-toi ! Bon viens, on monte.

Ils quittèrent la pièce pour monter une série de marche avant d'arriver devant une énorme porte de bois ciselée.

-C'est mon étage, précisa inutilement Mello étant donné qu'un énorme ''M'' stylisé était gravé dans le bois.

Ils entrèrent dans sa suite et se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre, là un grand lit double avec des drap de soie noir et un baldaquin les attendait. Fait, et surement pas par Mello, il occupait une infime partie de la place dans la pièce démesurée décorée à peut près autant que la chapelle sixtine.

Near reconnu deux tableaux de Caravage (Mello avait toujours adoré le baroque) et un de Titien. Ils étaient nécessairement faux étant donné que les vrais étaient précieusement conservés à la Galerie Borghèse à Rome. Il s'aperçu aussi que l'énorme porte fenêtre du balcon donnait sur une terrasse immense et un jardin (ils étaient donc au rez de chaussée) dans lequel trônait l'imitation d'une sculpture de Bernin.

-Tu aimes toujours l'art. Constata l'albinos.

-Tu es toujours aussi bonne analyste, ironisa le second homme, tu dormiras dans cette pièce avec moi, nous n'avons pas d'autres chambres (Mensonge éhonté, songea immédiatement avec raison Near). Est ce que tu veux prendre une douche ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, je veux bien aussi des vêtements propres s'il te plait.

Mello acquiesça avec une douceur et une mesquinerie non feinte.

-Mes pantalons seront trop grands pour toi et je ne veux pas les abimer, je te passe une chemise un peu longue ça devrait passer de toutes façons comme tu t'en doutes on ne sortira pas dans la rue.

-Tu n'as pas de blanc ?

-Bien sur que non, je déteste tout ce qui est blanc. Ne le prenez pas mal, ni toi ni tes cheveux. Bon, je te passe aussi un caleçon, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il le mena ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain dans laquelle il rentra également. Near n'avait jamais vu une salle d'eau aussi grande, elle contenait un jacuzzy, une douche, une baignoire de la taille d'une petite piscine et ce qui semblait être des bancs de pierres directement incrustés dans le mur et recouverts de mosaïque permettant ainsi de profiter du sauna. La douche cependant le déçut un peu, elle n'était pas dans une cabine mais plongeait directement sur le sol qui, légèrement incliné, permettait l'évacuation de l'eau.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Dit simplement Near.

-Ravi de l'apprendre, répliqua Mello en fermant la porte et s'asseyant sur un des bancs de pierre.

Near l'observa un instant son regard signifiant clairement : ''mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour te casser ?''

-Je vais rester, je ne vais pas te laisser seul même un instant, je ne sais pas si tu as des micros ou des mouchards sur toi et la meilleure façon de le savoir c'est de te voir sans rien pour les cacher (j'aimerais d'ailleurs assez que tu te laves les cheveux comme ça s'ils sont cachés dans ta tignasse ils ne fonctionneront plus et je n'aurai pas à les chercher).

Son hôte ne semblant pas très enthousiaste, Mello ajouta :

-Sinon je peux toujours demander à mes hommes de vérifier mais je pense que Hieronimus ne sera pas très délicat après ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure.

-Et le détecteur de mensonge ?

-Ah, fit Mello en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désolé, même si j'en avais vraiment un, il ne serait pas assez fiable.

-Pardon ?

-Ouai, bon ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était le premier sale coup que je te faisais. Je t'avais juste mis un collier télécommandé, je savais que tu mentirais à la question ''es tu le chef du SPK'' et qu'après tu ne voudrais pas re-souffrir bêtement. Je te l'ai dit : la peur de souffrir... A ta décharge, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te douter de ce coup étant donné que tu pensais que j'étais sur l'autre rive à ce moment là.

Near n'avait jamais haït personne, il méprisait à peu près tout le monde mais ne détestait point. Mais en ce moment il haïssait Mello d'être aussi sadique, L d'avoir été aussi faible, Kira de l'avoir entrainé dans cette galère et d'être mort sans procès et lui même de s'être laissé piéger. Ça commençait à faire pas mal.

Il jeta un dernier regard gris et assassin à son ravisseur et enleva lentement son t-shirt blanc, plus si blanc d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé le faire de façon vive et agacée mais c'était la spécialité de Mello, lui ne savait faire ce qu'il n'appréciait pas que de façon résignée, un peu lente et involontairement langoureuse. Il se retourna pour ne plus voir Mello l'observer alors qui baissait son bas de pyjama. Il resta un instant en sous-vêtement.

-Est ce que je peux... entama t il.

-Non, tu enlèves tout, coupa Mello.

Le blond s'humecta les lèvres avec un léger grognement alors que Near enlevait son dernier vêtement. Il avait toujours adoré les fesses de l'albinos : ronde, ferme, des fesses de femme. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de les voir nues et il n'était pas déçu.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu avais les plus belles fesses du monde ?

-C'est déjà assez humiliant, n'en rajoute pas, répliqua l'albinos.

-Retourne toi. Ordonna alors le chef d'Origine.

-Mello, s'il te plait...

-Retourne toi.

Near s'exécuta lentement, regardant ailleurs alors que son adversaire le détaillait de haut en bas.

-C'est bon t'as pas de micro.

-Tu vas partir ? Fit le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

Mello ne daigna même pas répondre. Near tourna enfin le robinet de la douche et commença à se laver, il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que derrière lui, Mello le regardait sans une once de gène. Il prit du shampoing (pour cheveux blonds longs et secs) sur une petite étagère en pierre incrustée dans le mur ainsi que du savon et entreprit de se nettoyer. La douche lui aurait fait du bien s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à l'aise. Il était en fait quelqu'un de très pudique et il venait juste de le découvrir d'une bien horrible façon. Sa douche finie, un peu expédiée cependant, il chercha des yeux une serviette.

-Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour me sécher ?

-J'aime pas les serviette. En général, je me coiffe les cheveux en attendant de sécher.

Near soupira encore une fois et pris la chemise l'enfilant directement, il n'allait pas non plus attendre cinq cent ans à poil devant son timbré d'ex-camarade de classe d'être sec. Elle était effectivement très longue et lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Il enfila ensuite le boxer et croisa les bras, debout en face de Mello.

-Bien puisque tu as fini, on va pouvoir sortir.

Les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et la chemise de soie collée au corps puisqu'il était mouillé, Near précéda Mello lors de la sortie. Celui ci admira donc à loisir les courbes du corps de son rival se dessiner lentement sous sa chemise qui lui collait peu à peu à la peau. Si Near continuait de jouer les allumeurs, il ne tiendrait jamais...

De retour dans la chambre, Near remarqua une petite table de nuit sur laquelle était posée les débris d'un réveil (vestige d'un des nombreux réveils difficiles du blond) et deux cadres. L'un deux était bien visible et contenait la seule photo de Mello existant au monde, celle qu'il lui avait remise il y avait deux ans de cela, l'autre était retourné face à la table ne permettant pas de savoir quelle photo il contenait. Mello qui avait suivit son regard, intervint, menaçant :

-Si tu retournes ce cadre, je te le fais bouffer. Claire ?

-Limpide, répliqua une nouvelle fois l'albinos.

-Comment sais tu que Light et L étaient amants ? Interrogea t il après un silence.

-J'ai récupéré les cassettes de vidéo surveillance du QG de la police japonaise pendant l'affaire Kira, sur l'une d'elle ils y figuraient.

-Tu les as vu en pleine action ? Fit Mello en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-Oui.

-Je veux ces cassettes, on les demandera au SPK demain on l'échangera contre un peu plus de temps à vivre pour toi.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu veux voir ça ? Sans se préoccuper de la menace de Mello.

-Je veux connaître leur relation et c'est pendant l'amour qu'on peut le mieux étudier ce genre de trucs...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça occupe une grande place dans ta vie spirituelle l'acte charnel... et dis moi finalement la théorie c'est vérifié avec Matt ?

Near savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du parler du roux, juste pas à quel point.

-Je t'interdit de prononcer son nom ! Compris ?! Explosa littéralement Mello, il avait maintenant le visage déformé par la rage et le ressentiment, il faisait vraiment peur. Tu ne mérites pas de savoir, pas de le connaître et encore moins d'en parler ! C'est pas vrai, ça ! J'étais plutôt sympa avec toi, je t'ai évité des emmerdes avec le reste de la mafia qui voulait te faire parler du SPK coute que coute et toi tu gâches putain de tout en trois putain de seconde avec tes putains de remarques à la con ! Tu veux jouer, OK, on va jouer, je t'avais prévenu Near ici faut pas faire d'étincelles et encore moins près de moi !

Il appuya vivement sur un bouton rouge près de son lit, quelques instants plus tard trois hommes, dont Hieronimus, l'arme au poing entraient dans la pièce :

-Qu'y a t il Meph', fit Jérôme.

-Emmenez le moi dans la sale de torture, je l'y rejoindrai après diner.

Near se sentit saisi et trainé jusqu'en bas sans ménagement. Il avait peur mais devait être rationnel et réfléchi. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments, il avait travaillé sur ça toute sa vie, ça devait bien lui servir un jour, ce jour était arrivé, il devait combattre la peur de souffrir. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce qui ressemblaient à son précédent cachot mis à part qu'elle était meublée d'une centaine d'appareils franchement pas encouragent. Un seul de ces trucs serait surement capable de le faire hurler toute une vie, surtout ne pas y penser et réfléchir, surtout ne pas y penser, ne pas voir les lames tranchantes le déchiqueter vivant ni Mello sortir ses entrailles de son corps... surtout pas, surtout pas !

Il se sentit soudain balancé sur une table de bois et attaché à celle ci par des lanières de cuire aux chevilles et aux poignets.

Pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il resta là allongé dans le noir sans avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'à flipper et réfléchir. Il s'essaya à la seconde option mais comme je l'ai précisé plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas l'exécuter dans le noir. Dommage non ? Alors il préféra repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à Mello et plus précisément à se souvenir de la suite des évènements lorsque le blond lui avait fait part de la théorie très controversée de Matt sur le premier baiser.

_Quelques semaines plus tard, Near était encore seul en train de jouer au milieu du jardin entouré des autres enfants de la Wammy's. Enfin, il aurait aimé jouer parce qu'en vérité, Mello était encore en train de lui hurler dessus pour une raison soi succincte soi inexistante. Mais bref, le blond avait vraiment l'air hors de lui et lui lançait un chapelet d'insultes bien senti à une vitesse qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique._

_-Mais, Near, tu vas finir par réagir à ce que je te dis bordel !_

_-C'est inutile Mello, répliqua t il toujours sur le sol l'air complètement ennuyé par la tournure que prenait les évènements._

_-Je te jure que tu vas réagir !_

_Et le blond fulmina pendant quelques secondes, cherchant une idée pour parvenir à ses fins. Soudain, il pris Near par le col de son pyjama, le releva à son niveau et planta ses pupilles bleues dans les siennes :_

_-Tu te souviens de l'idée de Matt sur le premier baiser ?_

_-Oui, elle est com..._

_Mais Near ne put jamais finir sa phrase : Mello venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les enfants autour avaient soudain cessé de chahuté et tout le monde observait les deux meilleurs de l'orphelinat s'embrasser avec une certaine... passion. Car, en effet, Near avait réagit. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait eu des papillons dans le fond du ventre et des vertiges comme si le sol sous ses pieds oscillait et de la chaleurs dans tous le corps... c'était comme s'il avait un mini-Mello défoncé au crack au fond de son estomac et une fanfare dans la tête, comme si la terre s'était soudain mise à l'envers, bref c'était irréaliste, déroutant, étrange et bizarrement agréable. Surtout agréable d'ailleurs et sans aucun rapport avec les comparaisons précédemment citées. Vous l'aurez compris : Near avait le cerveau à retourné. Le blond, quant à lui le repoussa soudain le faisant brutalement retomber au sol._

_-Je t'ai bien eu Casper, rit Mello mesquinement, tu me dois cinq billets Matt t'avais dit que j'oserais pas._

_Et Mello l'air goguenard tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami et se détourna du petit albinos qui lui s'était remis à sa première activité à savoir jouer avec ses robots pendant que le reste des gosses commençaient à se moquer de lui._

-Re-bonsoir Near, fit une voix trainante au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte.

Mello l'observait depuis déjà un petit moment, ce petit être seul dans le noir. Étrangement il s'était rappelé le même passage de leur vie à la Wammy's. Mais il savait quelque chose que Near ignorait.

_Après avoir humilié Near devant tout le monde, Mello et Matt s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du roux._

_-Tient, dit le blond en tendant cinq livres à son meilleur ami._

_En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais fait un pari pour savoir si le culot de Mello irait jusqu'à embrasser son rival pour cinq livres, c'était un code entre eux qu'ils utilisaient pour se sortir de situations embarrassantes. La somme annoncée comme celle du pari était en fait la somme que celui qui envoyait le signal promettait à l'autre s'il jouait le jeu. Mello n'avait finalement pas voulu que tout le monde voix ce petit débordement due aux hormones de l'adolescence manifestement et donc avait utilisé sa botte secrète. Near allait surement être extrêmement malheureux car il avait l'air plutôt emballé par le baiser... parfait._

-Je me suis calmé... soupira le blond, et en fait je compte te parler de cette première fois avec Matt histoire de satisfaire ta curiosité que je trouve toujours mal placée.

Mello alluma la lumière qui éblouit un instant Near. Quand ses yeux ré acceptèrent de fonctionner, le blond était monté sur la table et était maintenant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux blonds ,dégoulinant le long de son visage, frôlaient le nez de Near avec audace.

-Donc, commença le blond tout en posant sa main sur le ventre de son rival attaché, c'était quelque jours avant que je ne parte de la Wammy's. On était dans ma chambre, assez éméché et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait (c'est à dire à peu près deux fois par semaine), nous nous sommes embrassés.

Tout en parlant, il s'était penché et murmurait maintenant ce récit aux oreilles de l'albinos qui finalement s'en serait bien passé. Il sentait de plus les mains de Mello défaire lentement et un à un les boutons de la chemise noire qu'il portait. Cela lui rappelait étonnamment une vidéo vue un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Matt était à califourchon sur moi, je sentais son érection frotter la mienne sans aucun complexe. Je savais que le lendemain on allait être gêné comme pas possible comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Il a commencé par défaire ma ceinture et baisser mon pantalon puis il m'a taillé une de ses pipes... Il m'a juré après coup que c'était la première mais franchement j'ai toujours du mal à le croire tellement c'était bon. Je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mon souffle tellement ces sensations nouvelles me faisaient de l'effet, tellement il me faisait de l'effet, tellement ses lèvres me faisaient de l'effet.

Near commençait à avoir mal à la tête, très mal. Les mains de Mello effleuraient maintenant son ventre en des courbes indéfinies qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir. Il avait envie de gémir mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il revoyait en détail Light et L nus forniquer sur un écran alors que le flot de paroles du blond ne s'interrompait pas.

-Ensuite je l'ai masturbé, poursuivit il d'une voix trainante presque détachée, il gémissait mon prénom et j'adorais ça. Mon vrai prénom je veux dire. Je l'ai plaqué sur le lit et entièrement déshabillé... il était bouillant, il me suppliait de le prendre la tout de suite, maintenant.

L'albinos avait effroyablement mal à la tête, trois de ses sens étaient en éveil : la vue à cause de la vidéo, le toucher avec les mains de Mello qui descendaient de plus en plus bas et l'ouï avec cette histoire complètement folle qu'on lui murmurait à l'oreille. Trois sens pour trois orgies différentes. Son corps avaient du mal à le supporter, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien... il voulait que ça s'arrête quitte à retourner dans le noir.

-Alors, bon prince, j'ai obéit, je l'ai pris sans préparation, sans rien... il a hurlé mon Dieu j'ai cru qu'il allait réveiller tout le monde. Mais ça c'est vite transformé en plaisir. Il aimait ça... c'était dingue franchement mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous...

Near venait de comprendre, Mello n'était absolument pas calmé et tenait sa promesse scrupuleusement : il le torturait. Moralement, certes, mais ça faisait mal... ça entrait en lui comme du venin. Il avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux et Light lui souriait à l'intérieur de sa tête mais se résoudre à les ouvrir signifiait voir Mello avec le même regard triomphant que Kira quand il avait dépuceler L (car il en était sur maintenant si L affichait ce mélange de crainte et de plaisir c'était aussi du à sa virginité). Ce fut lorsque le blond posa sa main sur son entre jambe à travers le tissus trop fin du boxer qu'il craqua.

-Arrête, Mello, s'il te plait. S'entendit il dire d'une voix éteinte pour tout le monde mais qui sonnait suppliante quand on le connaissait aussi bien que le blond.

Il le sentit sourire au dessus de lui alors qu'il se retirait lentement de la table.

-Bonne nuit Near, déclara t il seulement avant de sortir non sans oublier de le replonger dans les ténèbres avec son dégout et son érection.


	3. Mello et ses erreurs

Mello et ses erreurs.

Near se réveilla avec un mal de dos atroce. Toujours attaché à la table de la salle de torture du QG de l'organisation Origine, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était complètement engourdi. En plus, il était toujours dans le noir et avait terriblement chaud. Il était en nage et ne rêvait que d'une douche et de lumière. Soudain, il sentit comme une présence à ses cotés...

-Bonjour Mello, articula t il assez difficilement.

Un petit rire retentit.

-Comment vas tu Near ?

Au son de la voie de son kidnapper, l'albinos eut immédiatement l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Mello était beaucoup trop heureux de le voir ce matin. Le problème avec ce type (outre son goût caractérisé pour la violence et la méchanceté) était qu'on ne pouvait jamais prévoir son degré de rancœur. D'où venait la question : Lui en voulait il encore ? Car si oui, il était mal barré, sinon il l'était toujours, mais moins.

La lumière jaunâtre s'alluma d'un coup dans la pièce, c'était encore assez glauque mais Near se sentit tout de même mieux. Adossé à la porte de la pièce, Mello l'observait en souriant calmement.

-Tu as fait de beau rêve.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation ironique et souriante. C'est alors que Near sentit qu'il était trempé au niveau de son entre jambe. Il supplia intérieurement pour que ce ne fut pas ce qu'il croyait.

-Tu sais le plus marrant, Near, c'est que si je suis descendu c'est parce que Hieronimus m'a prévenu qu'il t'entendait dire le mot ''Mello'', dans ton sommeil. Plutôt cocasse n'est ce pas ? J'aimerais assez être dans ta tête en ce moment voir ce que j'y ai fait cette nuit pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

Near déglutit avec difficulté. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas de son rêve. Ou peut être juste un peu... Tout en essayant de chasser de sa tête l'image de Mello nu en train de gémir, il sentit que le véritable blond le détachait de la table. Dès que cela fut fait il sauta sur le sol prestement mais, beaucoup trop courbaturé pour marché, il s'effondra comme un paquet de chiffon sur le sol.

Mello leva les yeux au ciel et regarda un instant le jeune homme au sol avant de le relever.

-Viens, on va prendre une douche.

Le soutenant pour qu'il puisse marcher, Mello mena Near jusque dans sa salle de bain deux étages plus haut non sans peine. Il n'était certes pas très lourd mais pas spécialement pratique à transporter non plus. Au grand soulagement de Near, ils ne croisèrent aucun mafieux, il se serait sentit encore plus mal à l'aise si le reste des mafieux l'avaient vu dans cette état, trempé de sa propre semence et marchant difficilement. Mello ne faisait rien, d'ailleurs, pour apaiser sa honte...

-Alors, dis moi tout... Quelles positions ? Combien de fois ? Où ?

-Tais toi, Mello.

-Attend, j'y étais, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Near soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait en entendre parler longtemps. D'un autre coté, ça avait le mérite d'avoir fait oublier définitivement au blond sa rancœur. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain et l'albinos n'osa pas demander à Mello de sortir car il serait capable de lui lancer une pique douloureuse et il était déjà assez affaiblit moralement sans ça. Alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller, de nouveau dos au blond celui ci dit :

-Pas de streap-tease aujourd'hui, c'était juste pour les micros t'emballe pas. Il serait vraiment temps que t'arrête de faire des rêves cochons, ça va te rendre pervers.

Et le mafieux sortit sur un grand éclat de rire. Au temps pour lui et son soucis de la préservation de son ego.

Néanmoins à peine dans sa chambre, Mello saisit la télécommande qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche et, en appuyant sur un bouton, fit dérouler un écran géant. Il mit ensuite en route la caméra de surveillance qu'il avait fait mettre la veille par ses hommes. Son emplacement pouvait sembler peu stratégique mais il était pour l'instant la meilleur scène de tournage qu'il puisse rêver : sa salle de bain. Sur l'écran il voyait maintenant Near en train de se déshabiller (avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que la veille) dans la douche. On pouvait presque croire que le film était en noir et blanc tellement il contenait peu de couleur. Cependant, on voyait très bien, en rouge sur la peau blanche, les marques des lanières de cuir sur les poignets et les chevilles de Near. Le jeune homme, entièrement nu, venait d'entrer sous la douche et se savonnait avec autant d'entrain qu'il était capable de manifester (c'est à dire pas énormément). Mello ne se lassait de ce spectacle délicat, il était étonnant de voir à quel point Near avait encore des gestes enfantins. Un esprit d'adulte bloqué dans le cœur d'un enfant, enfermé dans le corps d'un adolescent. Poétique ? Near se lava une fois, puis une seconde, puis une troisième et enfin une quatrième fois... Le blond se dit qu'il allait finir par s'arracher la peau à force de se frotter. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Quoique si Near n'avait plus son épiderme blanc, qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir coloré de rouge par les coups et la gène ?

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, qu'aucun des deux adolescents pour des raisons différentes n'avaient sentie passer, l'albinos sortit de sa douche. Il découvrit avec plaisir une serviette en coton blanc sur un des bancs de pierre et, en dessous, son pyjama de la veille lavé accompagné de sous-vêtements propres. Il se sécha avec plaisir et s'habilla. Mello le vit ensuite se brosser les dents avec la brosse à dent neuve qu'il avait laissé la veille dans sa salle d'eau et boire. C'était la première chose qu'il consommait depuis le verre de lait de la veille. Il n'avait donc rien avalé depuis environ quinze heures puisqu'il était dix heure du matin. Il appliquait à la lettre ce qu'on leur avait appris à faire s'ils se faisaient enlever : ne pas parler, ne pas montrer de faiblesse physique et manger et boire le moins possible et sans empressement. Cela était censé donner l'impression qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils ne parleraient pas. Mello, à cette pensée, leva les yeux au ciel... connerie, connerie, connerie.

Alors que Near sortait de la salle de bain, Mello ré-appuya sur un bouton mettant un film quelconque de la télévision.

-C'est bon t'es prêt ?

-Prêt pour quoi ?

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Mello lança à Near le journal du jour, sortit un portable jetable intraçable et prit une photo de Near regardant le quotidien. Il envoya ensuite la photo au SPK accompagné d'un texte exigeant les cassettes de vidéo surveillance de la cellule d'enquête japonaise pour le soir même et donnant les modalités de l'apport.

-On aura les cassettes ce soir, dit il après avoir envoyé le texto et reçut la réponse affirmative de Lindner.

-As tu fait tuer Gevanni, hier ?

A cette remarque, Mello tiqua. Il aurait bien aimé...

-Non. T'a-t-il déjà touché ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

-Ma question est extrêmement claire, Gevanni a t il ou n'a t il pas déjà eu de gestes témoignant d'un intérêt plus grand que celui strictement professionnel ?

_Near et Gevanni étaient aujourd'hui seuls dans le QG. Un an après la mort de Kira, ils commençaient à enquêter sur Origine et Near avait fait envoyer le commandant Lester ainsi que Lindner se renseigner auprès d'une mafia rivale démantelée il y a peu._

_-Je pense que je devrais aller les aider, il pourrait en avoir besoin._

_-A vrai dire je vous ai fait rester pour une bonne raison._

_Étrangement cela faisait une semaine qu'il repensait à une des théories de Mello sur le baiser. Encore une théorie à la con._

_Quatre ans plus tôt, quatre ans qui semblaient à des années lumières du moment présent, Mello lui avait fait part de son idée selon laquelle on ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est qu'embrasser si l'on a embrassé qu'une seule personne. Car on ne peut pas comparer certes, mais on ne peut surtout pas effectuer une ''échelle de désir''. Il l'avait ensuite bassiné pendant assez longtemps avec une histoire de papillon au fond du ventre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écoutée. Mais admettons, seulement Near, en bon petit scientifique aimerait bien démontrer ou démonter cette théorie._

_-Quelle est cette raison ? Demanda Gevanni après avoir laissé un ange passé, légèrement étonné. _

_Il regardait présentement Near de dos assis sur le sol de la salle principale du QG en train de bouger des figurines sur le sol d'une façon qui semblait aléatoire._

_La vérité empirique, cette fois, pourrait lui servir._

_-Embrassez moi s'il vous plait Gevanni. Acheva Near en se retournant._

_Il se releva lentement, laissant à son partenaire le temps de se remettre de la requête qu'il avait formulée. Il se doutait plus ou moins que le policier allait être légèrement choqué par cette demande mais après tout..._

_-Je... commença Gevanni littéralement abasourdi, je n'ai pas le droit, tu..._

_Il se retint au dernier moment car il allait ajouté que Near était mineur, seulement ce n'était plus le cas._

_-Vous avec quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Interrogea alors Near comme s'il menait une sorte d'expérience._

_-Non mais..._

_-Cela vous dérange-t-il à cause de moi ? Car je pense que je le comprendrais._

_-Near, ce n'est pas si simple, je te vois encore comme un gosse tu vois et tu ne fais rien pour changer cette image, commença à s'impatienter Gevanni se prenant la tête dans les mains, je veux dire, embrasser quelqu'un ce n'est pas rien..._

_-Je sais, c'est justement pourquoi je voulais que ce soit vous, mais si cela vous dérange de quelques manières que ce soit je préfèrerais ignorer cette raison et que l'on ne reparle pas de cette histoire._

_Alors qu'il allait ce rassoir en se demandant à qui il pourrait bien demander un baiser, Near sentit qu'on le tirait par le bras, il fut, un peu brutalement, retourné face à Gevanni et sentit les lèvres de ce dernier se plaquer au sienne. Il était surpris, cela aurait pu fausser l'expérience mais étant donné que la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un (à savoir Mello) il était tout aussi pris au dépourvu cela avait même plutôt tendance à la rendre plus fiable._

-Non, vraiment, répondit Near l'air le plus neutre du monde, je ne me souviens pas que Gevanni ait eu un geste déplacé.

Il ne mentait pas tout à fait, c'était lui qui avait poussé le policier à bout.

-Je ne te crois pas... soupira Mello, suspicieux.

-Il est trop beau pour être une copie, du moins celle d'un amateur, admira Near en contemplant ''L'amour sacré et l'amour profane'' de Titien sur le mur en face du lit de Mello, je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire cela...

Derrière lui, Mello se renfrogna.

-Où est Linda ?

-Ce sont effectivement des originaux, je les ai remplacés par des copies de Linda dans leurs musées respectifs. Tu veux la voir ?

-Oui.

Near était assez étonné qu'une fille aussi intègre que Linda finisse dans la mafia. De plus, il ne lui avait jamais semblé qu'elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Mello. En fait la phrase que lui même et le blond avaient du entendre le plus de la bouche de la petite fille était : ''Laisse le tranquille Mello''.

Lui même, pendant son enfance, la trouvait un peu collante puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul ce que lui désirait plus que tout. Enfin... ça lui ferait quand même surement du bien de trouver un repère, il était un peu perdu depuis son kidnapping et la résurrection de Mello ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

Cependant, il s'était toujours imaginé que le blond serait tellement en colère qu'elle ait passé un portrait d'eux à la police japonaise et donc Kira, qu'il finirait par la tuer... vraiment, quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire.

Ils montèrent un étage et arrivèrent devant une magnifique porte sur laquelle était gravé : Linda. Mello toqua deux fois inutilement fort à la porte et attendit d'entendre un ''Oui'' lancé d'une voix féminine. Near rêvait ou c'était de la politesse ?

En entrant, l'albinos eut une impression bizarre, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la chambre de la jeune fille pleine d'entrain qu'il connaissait. Il l'aurait imaginée pleine de bibelots ridicules avec une énorme bibliothèque et des vêtements partout. Enfin, quelque chose de vivant comme il les détestait tant. Mais là, la pièce était presque déserte, sans décoration, ni artifice quelconque, pas d'objets ni de posters et surtout, étrangeté suprême pour la jeune artiste, pas un seul livre d'histoire de l'art.

-Bonjour Mello, fit la voix claire de Linda, le ramenant sur Terre.

Il la contempla un instant, elle était dos à eux, devant son chevalet et il semblait à Near que depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait vieilli de cent ans. Sa position, légèrement avachie et si différente de celle d'une jeune fille enjouée, inspirait l'abattement. Near n'aurait pu expliquer cette impression.

-Bonjour Linda, je suis avec Near.

-Tu l'as finalement retrouvé ?

-Oui. Dit Near n'aimant pas tellement l'idée que Mello décrive sa capture de son point de vue.

-Bonjour, dit alors Linda se retournant vers lui.

Near tiqua soudain, elle portait d'immense lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeait l'intégralité de son visage, derrière elle, il vit apparaître la copie d'un Picasso. Lorsqu'elle se tourna complètement vers lui, elle plaça son regard un petit peu trop haut par rapport à sa tête.

-Attends, Mello, compris finalement Near, elle est...

-Aveugle oui, soupira t il, elle n'aurait pas du nous trahir.

-Non mais tu te moques de moi, répliqua sèchement Near, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important l'art pour elle, tu le sais parfaitement, si elle ne peux plus voir comment peut elle... Tu me dégoutes, tu es odieux, je savais que tu était complètement dingue mais pas aussi cruel.

Linda aurait put être absente que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence pour les deux héritiers de L, Mello s'était assis dans un fauteuil de la pièce et le regardait le visage négligemment appuyé sur sa main. Il écoutait, calmement, sans sourire ni s'énerver. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que Near s'arrêta dans sa tirade. Le Mello qu'il connaissait aurait du réagir, le frapper, se vanter, le contredire mais surtout par le laisser comme ça l'accabler de reproche. Puisqu'on ne lui disait rien, l'albinos poursuivit :

-Tu me dégoutes, comment as tu pu faire ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que ça aiderait Kira et nous on ne peut pas savoir si cela a véritablement changé quelque chose pour lui ! Mais justifie toi, merde !

-Mello, tu devrais lui di... fit d'une petite voix Linda.

-Tais toi ! Répliqua le blond d'une voix sèche réagissant soudain.

-Me dire quoi ?!

De toute sa vie, Near considérait que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi bouleversé, agacé et révolté... et comme par hasard c'était à cause de Mello.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça...

-Mais tu vas te taire, merde ! Rugit Mello.

-Qui est ce ? Pressa Near

-Tais toi ! Bondit Mello

-Matt.

La sentence tomba et pendant une seconde le temps s'arrêta. Enfin, sortant l'albinos de l'étrange immobilité dans lequel l'avait plongé cette révélation, Mello sortit en claquant la porte.

-Explique moi, fit au bout d'un instant Near, je n'ai de toutes façons pas très envie de retomber sur Mello maintenant.

-Et bien, répondit Linda alors que lui même s'asseyait sur le fauteuil laissé libre, tu sais que lorsque Mello a quitté l'orphelinat Matt est devenu complètement fou : il ne sortait plus, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus bref, il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui même... Et bien quand toi aussi tu es parti, deux ans après pour suivre la formation d'un an auprès de la police avant de partir à la recherche de Kira, il a, à nouveau, changé : il est sorti de sa phase apathique pour devenir violent, très violent. Sans toi ni Mello, il est devenu le premier de la Wammy's. Il tyrannisait absolument tout le monde... Bref, la police est venue me voir pour vos portraits quand tu as commencé ton enquête et quelques semaines plus tard on nous a dit que Mello était peut être mort à cause de la police japonaise. Là, j'ai su que ça allait mal se passer pour moi. Et effectivement, la veille de sa fuite de l'orphelinat pour retrouver le corps de Mello, il est venu me voir et m'a fait ça.

Linda, toujours face à lui, semblait plus abattue que jamais. Near quant à lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pour lui Matt avait toujours été le garde fou de Mello mais voilà que finalement...

-Et comment en es tu venu à servir la mafia ?

-Nous avons appris que Mello était vivant et que probablement Matt l'avait rejoins. J'étais en grave dépression à ce moment et mes souvenirs sont confus mais je me souviens qu'un peu plus tard, on nous a dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts puis Kira a été arrêté. C'est alors qu'un soir j'ai été enlevé de la Wammy's par la mafia nouvellement crée Origine. C'est Mello qui m'a accueillie et qui m'a expliqué comment il était en vie. Il m'a aussi dit qu'étant donné que Matt était mort et qu'il m'avait fait du mal il allait m'aider. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a été incroyablement patient avec moi, il m'a tout réappris à faire et moi qui croyais ne jamais plus pouvoir peindre de ma vie, j'ai recommencé. J'ai peint des tableaux de mémoire que Mello me demandait pour pouvoir remplacer les originaux dans les musées. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir encore assez de talent pour peindre de très bonnes copies que je me fichais qu'elles soient utilisés pour voler les originaux. D'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas, si Mello utilise mes tableaux c'est qu'ils sont bons donc que j'ai encore de l'espoir.

L'albinos avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une sorte de délire morbide et très ''melloesque'', il ne comprenait pas grand chose à part que, pendant son absence de la Wammy's, tout le monde était devenu complètement fou.

-Comment Mello a t il pu faire ça pour toi ? Je veux dire que ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Il aurait même pu dire que ce n'était pas exactement la politique qu'on leur enseignait d'appliquer à l'orphelinat.

-Oh, il se sent effroyablement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Matt je crois. Mais parle lui en... Je ne vais pas te dire la fin, le livre n'aurait plus d'intérêt.

Sans comprendre exactement le sens de cette phrase pour le moins sibylline, Near sut qu'il était congédié dans les formes. Il alla donc retrouver Mello, pour quelques explications.

Le blond était sur la terrasse de sa chambre en train de fumer. C'est alors que l'albinos remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché un gramme de chocolat depuis qu'il l'avait revu, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ils avaient surement changé tous les deux mais Mello sans chocolat ce n'était pas un changement mais de la science-fiction. Enfin, sa vie ressemblait à de la science fiction depuis qu'il était arrivé à Origine...

-Pourquoi tu fumes Mello ? Engagea t il.

-Parce que je déteste moins fumer que jouer à la console.

Encore une phrase bizarre.

-Et pourquoi as tu recueilli Linda ?

-Oh, elle t a expliqué à ce que je vois... Et bien, Matt étant mort à cause de, ou plutôt pour, moi, je me dois de rattraper ses erreurs.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, commença à s'échauffer Mello, vraiment Near, ce n'est pas dans tes cordes je te parle de sentiments humains là.

-Les actes de Matt, même si vous étiez proches et que tu l'influençais ne sont pas de ton ressort.

-Si, tout ce que Matt à fait depuis son arrivé à l'orphelinat jusqu'à sa mort est de ma faute.

-Non.

-Je te dis que si !

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Parce qu'il m'aimait.

-Ce qui ne change rien, répliqua l'albinos en tiquant légèrement à cette réplique.

-Si, car je me débrouillais pour que chaque jour il m'aime un peu plus, qu'il soit à mes pieds tu comprends ? Je le faisais languir, je ne lui cédais qu'à moitié. Il pleurait presque tous les jours et moi je ne savais pas faire autrement, je me disais parfois d'arrêter ça, que c'était cruel et qu'il ne méritait pas que je le traite ainsi mais j'en ai besoin Near. J'ai besoin que des gens n'ai que moi sur Terre. Fait une analyse freudienne à la con si t'as envie, ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai tué Matt et que chacun de ses actes m'étaient dévoués, il relevait donc de ma responsabilité.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord... soupira Near.

Il eut alors juste le temps d'éviter le cendrier que lui lança Mello. L'objet percuta alors la table de chevet en un grand fracas faisant tomber les deux cadres qu'elle soutenait. Le second, celui retourné, s'écrasa sur le sol dévoilant son contenu.

C'était une peinture, incroyablement réaliste, celle de Linda nécessairement pour être aussi belle. C'était donc une peinture d'un garçon roux au sourire resplendissant. Seulement, seulement, lorsqu'on regardait le portrait de Matt avec un peu plus d'attention on voyait le visage et l'expression se déformer pour devenir diabolique. Il apparaissait alors comme un monstre. Mello avait voulu un portrait de Matt, il n'avait eu que celui de son œuvre sur le jeune homme : un monstre qui lui était entièrement dévoué et le hanterait surement jusqu'à sa mort.


	4. Mello et ses conséquences

Mello et ses conséquences.

Mello, après que le portrait de Matt fut tombé, avait été un petit peu... brutal. A vrai dire il avait fait perduré une tradition de la Wammy's à savoir ''enfermer Near dans les toilettes quand il a eu une bonne note'', c'est à dire à peu près tout le temps à l'époque. Cela ne dérangeait pas tellement l'albinos à qui l'on foutait la paix dans ces moments. Bref, il avait pris Near par le bras et l'avait poussé dans la salle de bain puis l'avait enfermé.

A l'intérieur, le jeune homme s'était assis dans sa position favorite pour réfléchir. Même depuis le monde des morts, Matt continuait à l'emmerder. En effet, il semblait que Mello se sente tellement coupable de sa mort que rien ni personne ne puisse lui sortir le roux de l'esprit. Mais pourquoi ? Telle était la question, car finalement même si Mello l'avait poussé à un suicide kamikaze, il savait ce qu'il faisait à l'époque non ? Donc peut être était ce seulement la raison de sa mort (à savoir l'arrestation de Kira) ou le fait que lui, Mello, ait survécu. Mais s'il avait voulu vraiment mourir il aurait très bien pu. Et même le fait qu'il survive aurait pu largement contrecarré l'arrestation. Bref, il ne restait à Near pour expliquer le sentiment de culpabilité du blond que la théorie selon laquelle il y avait quelque chose dans l'arrestation de Kira qui poussait Mello à croire qu'il avait fait tué Matt pour rien ou pour une mauvaise raison ou encore pour une raison qui salissait sa mémoire.

Trop de questions.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre de Mello.

-Bonjour Hieronimus, entendit il.

-Meph', on a les cassettes. Il est où le tout blanc ?

-Dans la salle de bain ?

-Alors, au lit il donne quoi ?

-Rien.

-C'était nul ?

-Non, c'est surtout inexistant...

-Encore, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu voulais te faire tout le SPK avant de mourir.

Il entendit alors le rire de Mello puis Hieronimus qui sortait. Enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour le laisser sortir.

-Tu as couché avec Lindner ?

-Ouai, elle sortait de sa douche quand je l'ai retrouvé, tu sais avant de venir te voir au QG du SPK. C'est une belle femme, je n'allais tout de même pas laisser passer ça.

Near leva les yeux au ciel en sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais tellement aimé Lindner qu'il trouvait à la fois trop maternelle et trop proche de Mello mais le dégout qu'il ressentait devait être du au fait que maintenant le sexe était pour lui associé à Light et L...

-Viens te mettre là, on va regarder la cassette que tu as vu hier.

-Non, vraiment je ne tiens pas à revoir ça, vois la sans moi.

-Comment ça, Casper à peur de voir du sexe à la télé ? Se moqua Mello en souriant méchamment.

-S'il te plait Mello laisse moi retourner dans la salle de bain, ça n'a aucune importance pour toi.

-Si, j'aimerais assez que tu la vois avec moi on sera plus efficace à deux pour savoir quelle était la véritable relation entre L et Kira.

-Mais moi je m'en fiche, OK, je ne veux juste pas revoir ce truc.

-Écoute, ici c'est moi qui commande et en plus c'est moi qui ai un flingue alors tu vas bien gentiment venir t'assoir dans le lit à coté de moi et m'aider à interpréter les signes. Merci d'avance.

Near, non sans rétissance, alla s'assoir à coté de Mello dans le lit. L'écran en face de son lit se déroula et la cassette commença.

L et Light apparurent de nouveau. Lorsque L commença à gémir sous les baisers de Light, Near osa se retourner vers Mello et lui demanda d'une petite voix s'il pouvait enlever le son. La réponse fut aussi sèche qu'expéditrice :

-Ta gueule.

Au temps pour lui... Il constata cependant avec un certain soulagement que Mello avait saisi une tablette de chocolat dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et la mangeait avec une concentration méthodique. Peut être un léger retour à la normale. L'albinos n'eut cette fois aucune nausée mais à la fin du film il ne sentait pas tout à fait bien non plus.

-C'est intéressant, lui dit Mello finissant le dernier carré.

Near, considérant que les souffles erratiques de L et Light s'entremêlaient encore bien trop dans sa tête, se passa de commentaire.

-Je pense que L était vierge, voilà une première chose, et qu'il te ressemble autant que l'on puisse te ressembler.

-J'ai pensé la même chose de toi quand je l'ai vu, répliqua Near qui préfèrerait largement ce sujet de conversation au précédent.

-Tu rigoles, il a ton coté hyper rationnel et complètement, je ne sais pas, innocent ou infantile, appel ça comme tu veux. Un peu détraqué, je veux dire par là qu'il serait incapable de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal même une seule seconde.

Near considéra ce point de vue un instant, certes, il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Bref, on s'en fout de ça, le plus important c'est qu'on a enfin compris pourquoi il est mort. A vrai dire je trouve ça plutôt rassurant...

-Tu trouves que savoir que notre modèle depuis le début de notre vie est mort parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une suspect et que considérant qu'il ne pouvait pas, en raison de ses sentiments, l'arrêter lui même, nous a appelé rassurant ?

-Oui.

-Tu es bizarre.

-C'est toi qui est bizarre, ce que L a fait est parfaitement rationnel. Il était amoureux point à la ligne, s'énerva légèrement Mello.

-D'accord, mais céder pour cela... il était juste bête.

-Je pense que ça devait être le point de vue de Light... provoqua le blond.

-Pardon ?

-On peut le voir dans la façon dont il parle à L. Ce n'est pas que de la manipulation, enfin c'en est pour lui, mais en vérité, Light Yagami aime Ryuzaki. Il ne le sait juste pas encore.

Near lui faisait entièrement confiance pour ce genre de choses, il aurait été bien incapable de dire à quoi pensait Light pendant l'acte. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre d'exercice.

-Quand même je pense que mourir pour ça est idiot.

-C'est toi qui est con ou insensible. Ça dépend du point de vue, je dirais con mais bon...

-Comment peux tu savoir que je ne suis pas insensible ?

C'est vrai ça, comment ?

Mello et lui étaient maintenant face l'un à l'autre dans le grand lit double. Le blond lui sourit l'air presque carnassier avant de répondre :

-Il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores...

Puis, sans crier gare, il saisit ses lèvres. Near mit plaqua ses deux mains sur le torse de son kidnappeur essayant de le repousser, vainement puisque dans le même mouvement, Mello lui avait saisit les hanches le rapprochant de lui. Il le bascula se retrouvant au dessus du petit albinos, paniqué. Il fit remonter sa main sous le haut du pyjama blanc alors que Near lui saisissait le poignet tentant de l'arrêter. Le blond plaça alors ses lèvres au niveau de l'oreille de son rival et murmura :

-Alors, là tu es effrayé, tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver ni ce que je fais faire, tu es dégouté, on vient de voir L et Light forniquer et ça ne t'a pas franchement plu, tu as honte car finalement tu aimes bien me sentir si près de toi. Bref tu ne maitrises pas la situation et ça ne te plait pas, tu ressens trop de choses en même temps si bien que tu as l'impression d'être moi.

Il lui saisit le menton entre son index et son pouce le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Les pupilles bleus rencontrèrent leurs homologues grises avec joie.

-Alors Near, tu es insensible ou stupide ?

-Arrête, répliqua l'albinos, le plus calmement possible, Mello, arrête.

-Tu n'as même pas envie de m'entendre jouir en vrai ? Tes rêves te suffisent ?

Les joues de Near prirent une jolie couleur rosée qui ne leur ressemblait pas.

Et puis soudain, Mello se détacha de lui et sortit du lit.

-Trop facile, lança t il dos à lui.

Near pouvait presque l'entendre sourire. Il se sentit soudain assez mal, une sorte de migraine du aux émotions trop fortes et trop différentes qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Il sortit du lit à la suite de Mello et, pris d'un vertige, s'effondra. Le blond se retourna vers lui, dubitatif, et compris que sans nourriture depuis presque vingt quatre heures son rival ne tenait plus le choc. Il posa alors son pied sur le dos de l'albinos au sol à demi conscient le plaquant pour de bon sur la moquette.

-Bon, je te propose un marché : tu manges et en échange demain tu fais mes corvées vêtus de vêtements que j'aurais choisi moi même.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua l'albinos de sa voix sans émotion.

-C'est ça, alors essaye de te lever pour voir, histoire que je rigole.

Near tenta alors de se mettre à quatre pattes, s'appuyant sur la paume de ses mains mais le poids que lui appliquait Mello sur le dos le clouait littéralement au sol. Après un effort prodigieux qui lui avait permis d'évoluer à la verticale d'environ cinq centimètres il s'écroula de nouveau sans autre choix que d'admettre qu'il devait manquer de forces.

-J'accepte.

-Voila qui est plus raisonnable.

Le blond retira enfin son pied et releva l'autre jeune homme sans mal. Il mit son bras sous ses genoux et le souleva comme on porte un enfant jusqu'au lit.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit Near avec acidité de nouveau allongé.

-C'était marrant, répliqua le blond en se mettant à coté de lui en tailleur. Il saisit alors son portable et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire.

-Allô Hieronimus, oui c'est moi, fait nous monter un plat de pâtes avec un steak et des haricots verts par le passe-plat. Pendant que tu y es met aussi un jus d'orange, une bouteille d'eau minérale et une tablette de chocolat noire, tu en trouveras dans le placard du haut. C'est bon ? T'as tout noté ? Parfait.

Il raccrocha aussi sec.

-Tu te remets au chocolat ?

-On dirait bien, sourit le blond énigmatique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite trappe coulissa à coté du lit laissant apparaître un plateau sur lequel trônait une assiette garnie, deux jeux de couverts en plastique, une bouteille d'eau et une de jus d'orange ainsi que la tablette de chocolat noire. Toujours dans une attitude emphatique d'un maître de maison fier de son héritage, Mello prit le plateau et le posa sur ses genoux. Ils étaient maintenant assis dans le lit l'un face à l'autre. Du bout de la fourchette le blond prit une volée de pâte :

-Une bouchée pour Roger, se moqua en avançant la cuillère.

Near, agacé par ce petit jeu, essaya de saisir l'objet. La main de son ex-camarade de classe saisit son poignet et Mello secoua négativement la tête. Agacé mais surtout affamé, Near ouvrit alors la bouche avec lassitude. Ainsi furent avalés les pâtes, les légumes et le steak. A la fin de ce repas, Near, complètement rassasié se dit que ça valait la peine de se faire traiter comme un gosse de huit ans par Mello finalement.

-Bien mangé ?

L'albinos acquiesça sans un enthousiasme manifeste car il ne voulait pas non plus que le blond prenne l'habitude de le nourrir ainsi. C'était presque aussi désagréable et peu pratique qu'humiliant.

-Tient, bois ton jus d'orange.

Il fut heureux d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose par lui même et avala le liquide acide orange qu'il détestait d'ailleurs avec entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tombait de sommeil assommé d'être rassasié.

Le lendemain matin, l'albinos se réveilla seul dans le grand lit double. Il sut qu'il était dix heure trente car l'écran en face du lit le lui indiquait. Il ne trouva pas Mello ni dans le(ur ?) lit ni dans la salle de bain ce qui l'étonna plus que ça ne l'inquiéta. Après tout, il ne demandait qu'une occasion de s'évader. Il se dirigea alors vers la baie vitrée et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée mais derrière lui, l'écran afficha une vidéo. Il vit soudain le visage de Mello en grand lui sourire. Le blond avait l'air plus moqueur que jamais, cela faisait plisser ses yeux bleus d'une manière aussi infantile qu'angélique qui ne trompait personne.

-Bonjour, Near, enfin réveillé ? J'ai du partir tôt ce matin pour un truc avec Origine, je te laisse cette vidéo pour le moment où tu voudras t'évader... Quand tu auras échoué, souviens toi de ta promesse d'hier soir et nettoie ma chambre. Je voudrais que ce soir tu m'attendes habillé du vêtement dans la salle de bain (j'ai pensé à toi : il est blanc) avec un bon repas. Entre ces deux moments, tu as le droit de vaquer à tes occupations, va voir Linda si tu veux mais essaie d'éviter les mafieux je ne suis pas sur qu'ils apprécient outre mesure ton coté méprisant muré dans le silence. Voilà, bonne journée Casper et à ce soir.

La vidéo s'éteignit sur ces derniers conseils. Near se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour voir quel mystérieux habit lui avait laissé Mello. Il trouva immédiatement et releva vers lui le tissus qui lui semblait être de la soie particulièrement volatile : une robe.

Mello ne voulait tout de même pas qu'il porte ça ?! Un post-it jaune était scotché à la robe et démontrait le contraire : ''tu vas être trop mignonne.''

Near reconnu immédiatement l'écriture fine et penchée du blond. Il trépigna un instant mais son pyjama blanc de la veille commençait à être sale et s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait ordonné Mello allait être furieux et cela était pire que l'idée de porter un vêtement de fille. Après tout, Near n'est pas non plus réputé pour être très porté sur son apparence physique. Du moment que la robe était blanche cela lui allait.

Il l'enfila. Elle lui allait étrangement parfaitement. C'était une robe simple, décolletée dans le dos puisque de toute évidence il n'avait pas grand chose à dévoiler devant et elle semblait avoir été conçu pour une fille pas encore pubère car il n'y avait pas de place pour une poitrine. Les manches évasées lui plaisaient bien mais les volants lui arrivant au bas des chevilles n'étaient pas d'un pratique achevé.

Il soupira intérieurement et commença son ménage.

Une demi-heure plus tard sa corvée était achevée et la pièce paraissait on ne peut plus propre. Mello n'allait peut être pas spécialement apprécié le fait qu'il ait essayé de dégager le plus de place possible mais tant pis, le blond savait à quoi il s'engageait en lui demandant de ranger ses appartements. Tout y était passé du petit salon à la salle de bain en passant par la chambre et étonnamment cela avait plutôt fait du bien à Near. En fait c'était surtout le fait de pouvoir découvrir plus en profondeur la vie de son kidnappeur qui lui plaisait. Il avait retrouvé deux trois bouquins comme Le procès et Sa majesté des mouches (que Mello appréciait depuis son enfance). C'était plutôt agréable de revoir Mello comme un personne qu'il avait connue car très franchement il avait un peu du mal à cerner le blond. Matt, c'était à cause de la mort de Matt.

Il avait pu longuement regarder le portrait de roux et il ne lui avait pas plus et pourtant il lui semblait tellement réaliste. Cela lui rappelait même un souvenir datant de la Wammy's après que Mello fut parti.

_Near regardait par la baie vitrée, cela faisait vingt quatre heures que Mello avait fugué et des gardes chasses étaient partis à sa recherche sans succès. Ils venaient de revenir bredouille et carrément étonné qu'un gosse de même pas quinze ans leur échappe. Donc, assis au bord de la fenêtre, l'albinos ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait. Peut être un retour de dernière minute ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, il savait que Mello ne reviendrait plus. Soudain, derrière son propre reflet qu'il voyait partiellement dans la vitre, puisque dehors il faisait nuit, Near vit celui d'un Matt plutôt énervé se détacher._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea t il brutalement. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Roger ? Où est Mello ?_

_Near ne lui avait rien répondu, puisqu'il n'y avait pas été autorisé et c'était fait cassé la gueule dans les règles. Cette mémorable nuit, Matt lui avait planté un couteau dans la paume de la main droite, il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir encore l'utiliser. La conclusion : ça faisait diablement mal !_

Le Near de vingt ans, parcourut du bout des doigts la balaffres blanches sur sa main. Elle était discrète maintenant mais tout de même, ce jour là, Matt lui avait vraiment fait peur. Il y croyait maintenant, le roux aurait été capable de tuer pour Mello. C'était ironique, car finalement il s'était fait tuer pour Mello...

Il tomba, en se retournant, sur son propre reflet et faillit en frémir d'horreur. Il devait être méchamment secoué pour avoir cru une seule seconde que porter une robe n'était pas si terrible que ça ! Ce truc blanc qui dénudait ses épaules le faisait atrocement ressembler à une femme. Non mais sérieusement, on lui rajoutait un peu de poitrine et c'était bon. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas spécialement virile et que ses hanches d'enfant pouvaient sembler féminine mais de là à se trouver complètement transformé avec un simple bout de tissus il y avait un fossé.

Il allait voir des gens dans cette tenue. Near n'était ni vulgaire, ni orgueilleux mais pour une fois il allait faire une exception. Se concentrant quelques secondes, s'imaginant être Mello il dit soudain d'une voix clair dont le ton ne collait pas avec le propos :

-Putain de bordel de merde d'enculé de sa race.

La voix monocorde qui accompagnait cette tirade était on ne peut plus inapproprié mais qu'à cela ne tienne il avait fait l'essentiel.

Finalement, il décida d'aller rendre visite à la seule personne qui ne pourrait pas le voir dans cet état. En toquant à la porte de Linda, il se dit que finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée mais vu qu'elle répondit d'une voix enthousiaste et qu'il avait un minimum de politesse il ouvrit tout de même.

-Bonjour Linda.

-Near ? Contente de te voir. Mello n'est pas là n'est ce pas ? Il a pris mes dernières toiles ce matin à chaque fois qu'il fait ça il part pour la journée piller les musées d'Europe.

L'albinos alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne marches pas de la même façon qu'hier, je ne sais pas c'est comme si tu portais quelque chose d'inhabituel.

-A vrai dire, je porte une robe... soupira Near

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Mello, expliqua t il.

Visiblement, cela suffit car Linda acquiesça et réprima un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça ?

-J'ai mangé.

Un ange passa pendant lequel Near se demanda à quoi Linda réfléchissait. Elle faisait toujours cette tête là, avec son nez en trompette un peu froncé et ses sourcils relevés avant de lui demander un truc bizarre quand ils étaient encore à la Wammy's.

-Est ce que je peux te peindre ? S'enquit elle enfin.

Near l'observa un instant, son visage plein d'espoir était tourné vers lui et dans ses grandes lunettes noires il pouvait se voir, déformé, vêtu de la robe. Bref, la vue qu'il avait était un dilemme à elle toute seule.

-Comment vas tu faire ?

-Et bien, si tu me décris ta robe je vais te dessiner avec comme je me l'imagine. Étant donné que cela fait plus de trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu j'imagine que tu as changé et j'essaierai d'en tenir compte. C'est d'accord ?

Near soupira, il allait le regretter...

-Oui, d'accord.

Il resta donc un instant là, à regarder Linda mettre en place son matériel. Ses gestes précis traduisaient son habitude à travailler aveugle. Aveugle. Comme L quand il couchait avec Kira, comme Matt quand il couchait avec Mello, comme Misa quand elle couchait avec Light.

C'est pas l'amour qui rend aveugle, c'est de le faire.

-Tu étais amoureuse de Matt ? Demanda soudain Near.

La brunette s'arrêta net dans son mouvement pour mélanger ses couleurs. Elle en laissa presque laisser son pinceau.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

C'était vrai ça, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? En fait son raisonnement était simple, Linda avait été formé, comme lui et le reste de la Wammy's, au self défense. Elle aurait, en théorie, du être en mesure d'arrêter Matt avant qu'il ne lui verse l'acide dans les yeux. La question était donc : Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas fait ? Deux hypothèses : elle s'était laissée faire parce qu'elle pensait l'avoir mérité ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas contredire le désir de Matt. Il ne pouvait que vérifier la seconde.

-Étais tu amoureuse de Matt ?

-Non, j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un à qui j'avais fait du tord.

Donc elle pensait l'avoir mérité.

-Dans cette histoire tu n'as fait de tord qu'à Mello, moi et indirectement à L.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace.

-Duquel de nous trois étais tu amoureuse ?

L'ange précédemment évoqué repassa avant qu'enfin, après avoir crayonné les premières ébauches de son portrait, Linda ne rouvrit la bouche :

-Je ne sais toujours pas. Sort s'il te plait, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu sois là pour te peindre comme tu sais.


	5. Mello et sa sensualité

**Mello et sa sensualité.**

Near était de retour dans la chambre de Mello. Après avoir laissé Linda toute seule pour le peindre, il avait vagabondé dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait être utile au SPK une fois sorti du QG d'Origine. Mais il s'était vite aperçu que sur le terrain, il ne donnait pas grand chose et était retourné dans un lieu sur après avoir évité deux mafieux en vadrouille ne souhaitant pas spécialement les rencontrer accoutré d'une robe.

Donc, dans la chambre du blond il était et dans cette même chambre il resterait jusqu'à devoir aller préparer le repas promis à Mello.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore étudié ce problème mais il avait nettement plus urgent à faire. Comme trouver des choses sur les deux dernières années de Mello dans la mafia. Après avoir essayé de hacker l'ordinateur sans succès (il avait surement été protégé par Matt et dans ces conditions personne sur Terre ne pouvait se vanter de pouvoir faire quelque chose de constructif), il se dit qu'il allait faire tout ça à l'ancienne et commença à farfouiller à droite à gauche dans la pièce.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il revint sur le lit, bredouille, et légèrement découragé quand il remarqua la table de chevet. La même table sur laquelle était posé les deux portraits. Si il y avait quelque chose à découvrir, c'était ici. Dans le tiroir il ne trouva pour ainsi dire rien. Mis à part un vieux bouquin poussiéreux qui ne pouvait, au mieux, que servir à faire un feu. Étrangement, cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais Mello ne pouvait pas être au courant... Il regarda sous le tiroir et vit effectivement un minuscule trou dans le bois. Intéressant... Il y inséra une mine de crayon et le double fond se révéla de lui même laissant apparaître un livre entièrement noir et deux lettres. Mello savait il que cela avait été une technique de Kira pour cacher son Death Note ou avait il juste eu la même idée ? Quelque soit la réponse, il saisit les lettres. Sur la première, il reconnut une écriture pour l'avoir vu de nombreuse fois sur des notes lui étant adressées : c'était celle de L en personne. Impatient, il la choisit en premier :

_Cher Mello,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre, je tiens à m'excuser car elle signifie, hélas, que je ne suis plus de ce monde. En effet, je l'ai rédigée au cas où, durant l'affaire Kira, je venais à mourir. Tu as du normalement la recevoir en même temps qu'un livre noir à la couverture en cuir. Dans ce livre te sera expliquer tout ce qui concerne une affaire que j'ai menée il y a longtemps : The BB murder case qui a été l'enquête la plus difficile à tous les points de vue jusqu'à celle sur Kira._

_Néanmoins, cette lettre Mello ne concerne pas ce livre. Je tenais à me faire pardonner à vrai dire. Car sinon je serais mort sans t'avoir donné d'explication._

_Excuse moi de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais quelqu'un à qui je ne ressemble pas. Je voulais que vous soyez moi, avant même de me connaître. Et maintenant que je sais que je mourrai dans quelques jours et que j'ai appris sur moi des vérités dérangeantes j'aurais préférer vous construire autrement. Donc pour tout le mal que je te ferai au delà du trépas, pardonne moi._

_Excuse moi pour ce sentiment qui te brule de l'intérieur, cette peur, cette jalousie envers ceux qui pourraient être meilleur que toi. Bien involontairement, je t'ai transmis cette part si sombre de ma personnalité. Cette bestialité, et j'en suis désolé Mello, te suivra toute ta vie et tu ne pourras rien faire pour y changer quoique ce soit. Elle m'a couté beaucoup, mais comme tu le sais surement, elle nous permet d'avancer, d'aller loin. Personne ne peut comprendre ça. Ni l'animosité d'une victoire, ni la satisfaction de combattre, ni l'audace d'enfreindre les règles et tous déplore notre imprévisibilité, notre cruauté, notre audace à mentir. Mais ils ne nous comprennent pas et ne le feront jamais. Et pour ce mal, que je t'ai imposé, pardonne moi._

_Excuse moi, enfin, pour ce que je vais te faire. A l'heure qu'il est je ne sais pas si tu es avec Near car je n'ai pas choisi d'héritier. Délibérément. Vous êtes moi, à deux, et c'est ce qu'il faut pour arrêter Kira. Mais sans le savoir, vous vous protégez l'un l'autre car vous vous avez l'un l'autre tout simplement. Tu n'en as peut être pas conscience mais vous vous êtes nécessaire. Si ce n'est pas cette voie que tu as choisi, car je sais que si quelqu'un peut s'opposer à cette collaboration c'est bien toi, sache que j'espère que tu changeras d'avis. Oui je sais, ça te sera insupportable d'être avec lui. Mais tant pis pour toi Mello, n'attend pas de moi de la compassion. Je m'excuse et, comme tu le sais, pour nous autres, c'est déjà bien. Pour savoir que je vais te faire souffrir et continuer tout de même dans cette voie, pardonne moi._

_Adieu Mello, je te connais mieux que ce que tu imagines mais malgré tout j'aurais aimé que tu puisses dire que cela est réciproque._

_L_

Near ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'orgueilleux ou de jaloux car en fait il n'avait jamais été dans la position de celui qui chute de son trône mais il comprit quelque chose ce soir là. Il voyait presque L, seul dans sa chambre un soir, écrire à Mello. Car c'était vers le second et non vers lui, le meilleur, que leur mentor s'était tourné. Et il en souffrait, un peu. La seconde lettre lui fit vite penser à autre chose. Il venait d'apercevoir l'écriture énorme et brouillonne de Matt :

_Mello, je me sens idiot._

_Oui, car tu es là, à mes cotés dans ton grand lit, même si tu dis ''notre'' je pense qu'il ne m'appartiendra jamais, magnifique, endormi. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, si ce n'est que tu m'as condamné à mort ce soir. C'est beau. J'ai trouvé belle la délicatesse avec laquelle tu m'as annoncé la sentence, j'ai trouvé belles tes émotions exprimées et la tristesse de ton regard. Et tes baisers délicats qui sonnaient comme des adieux si loin de ceux presque violents, gourmands et pressés de nos débuts. Oui tout est beau chez toi et tout ce beau ne m'appartient pas._

_Tes lèvres qui me transpercent quand tu souris à une de mes plaisanteries mais ces lèvres qui finalement ne font que rechercher les Siennes. Malgré les mots affreux qu'elles formulent, je le sens bien elles ne désirent que Lui être dévouées._

_Tes yeux qui ne me voient jamais tellement ils considèrent que je fais parti de ton paysage, c'est vrai, je suis ton paysage, ton ombre, ton chien comme tu me le dis souvent. Mais tes yeux changent quand tu Le vois. Ils se plissent de colère, s'arrondissent de surprise, se fendent de rire._

_Tes doigts qui parcourent mon corps toutes les nuits, qui font largement partis de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Ces doigts qui quand ils se serrent pour Le rouer de coups ou juste Le bousculer semblent retrouver leur véritable but._

_Tu as besoin de désirer et d'être désiré Mello et si c'était par la même personne tu ne pourrais l'accepter. Je n'ai juste pas su bien choisir ma place. Quoique, ai-je vraiment eu le choix finalement ? _

_Et maintenant j'en suis là, près à mourir pour toi. Tu as du choisir entre le désiré et celui qui te désirait et tu m'as sacrifié, je ne te dirai pas que je n'en suis pas malheureux mais je comprends ce choix. Je ne suis qu'un vieux chien trop fidèle et peut être trop gentil aussi._

_Je t'aime._

_  
Matt._

Near déglutit difficilement, peut être était ce pour ça que Mello se reprochait tellement la mort de Matt : ce dernier s'était cru manipulé pendant toute sa vie. A tord ou à raison, il avait conscience de cela quand il est mort et l'idée que son meilleur ami ait passé l'arme à gauche avec cette idée rongeait le blond de l'intérieur. L'albinos se releva enfin faisant virevolter les volants de sa robe. Avec une certaine appréhension il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà dix huit heure et qu'il devait repasser voir Linda maintenant pour son portrait s'il voulait avoir le temps de préparer le repas de Mello. En repassant cette phrase dans sa tête il se dit que pour le meilleur de la Wammy's il était tombé bien bas...

En chemin pour se rendre dans la chambre de Linda, il se demanda si c'était bien a lui que se référait Matt dans sa lettre. Cela paraissait évident et pourtant il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit que si Mello avait été malheureux c'était justement parce que le jugement de Matt était faux. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison, hélas.

En entrant dans la chambre de l'artiste il tomba directement sur son portrait. Il était assez grand et le représentait de profile accoudé à une fenêtre. Il fut surpris de constater que, bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus vu depuis trois ans, le portrait était très fidèle à la réalité :

-J'ai essayé de rendre tes traits plus féminins qu'ils ne doivent l'être en réalité, c'était pour une raison d'harmonie avec le reste du tableau.

Au temps pour lui... Bref, la robe blanche tombait dans un drapé au réalisme saisissant mais ce ne fut pas la beauté de ses vêtements ou encore la troublante féminité de ses traits qui l'étonnèrent mais l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Pourquoi je fais cette tête ? Demanda t il incrédule.

Son image avait l'air rêveuse et regardait par la fenêtre le visage appuyé sur la main comme cherchant quelque chose dans l'horizon.

-Oh, tu sais Near, tu crois toujours avoir une maitrise parfaite de ton expression mais il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais su faire : masquer cette expression là. C'est quand tu ne penses pas à un raisonnement bien propre, bien net. C'est ta façon à toi de rêver. Étrangement, elle te prenait souvent, cette expression, après que tu te sois disputé avec Mello. Sourit Linda.

Near la regarda un instant, hésitant à lui envoyer une phrase acerbe et finalement soupira, il était las de ce jeux, de cette pression. Il voulait rentrer au SPK et ne plus jamais sortir de sa tour.

Pourquoi son chemin avait il du recroiser celui de Mello, instaurant tous ces doutes, faisant ressurgir tout leurs passés ? S'il avait su pleurer il aurait bien aimé se lâcher maintenant, en silence, devant une aveugle et sans que Mello ne soit là pour lui rappeler que lui avait toujours eu le beau rôle et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Car finalement, il aurait eu raison, Near avait toujours eu le beau rôle mais en fin de compte n'était ce pas à Mello que L avait écrit ? N'était ce pas pour Mello que Matt était mort ?

Trainant des pieds, l'albinos descendit dans la cuisine et y prépara sans être dérangé un repas sommaire.

-Bonjour Near, entendit il au bout d'environ une heure.

Il faillit sursauter.

-Mello, dit il en se retournant.

Il portait une de ses habituelles tenues de cuirs noires, le couloir dans son dos était noir et seul son visage le sortait de l'ombre. Il s'avança dans la lumière blanche de la cuisine, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux balayaient de bas en haut l'étrange accoutrement de l'albinos.

-Ça te va très bien, commenta t il enfin.

Near recula légèrement jusqu'à buter contre le comptoir alors que Mello ne semblait avoir aucune envie de s'arrêter de se diriger vers lui. Le blond, comme au ralentit posa la main sur sa joue, pencha légèrement la tête, ferma les yeux et enfin posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'albinos.

Rien de plus, un geste, un baiser, un instant. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Mello sembla avoir totalement oublié qu'il venait de mettre les nerfs de Near à vif et s'assit à table avec le large sourire de celui qui est satisfait de sa journée.

-Alors, qu'as tu découvert dans mon antre aujourd'hui, Casper ?

-Que j'étais nul en cuisine.

Mello éclata de rire, perdant une nouvelle fois dix ans, les reprenant aussitôt quand il redevint sérieux et demanda à Near de lui apporter son diner.

L'albinos mit sur la table l'aile de poulet entourée de pâte carbonara se crispant légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de Mello. Pourtant au bout de quelques secondes, le blond entamait avec joie le plat. Il mastiqua un instant une grande bouchée de pâte et leva le pouce en direction de Near : l'albinos vivrait donc.

A la fin de son assiette, Near posa sur la table un expresso (Mello n'était pas tellement dessert) et une tablette de chocolat noir (à part celui ci).

Il lui sourit et déballa la tablette de sa façon si caractéristique en pliant soigneusement en triangle le bout d'aluminium qui entourait le chocolat.

Elle fut achevé en quelques minutes à la fin desquelles Mello s'appuya sur le dossier et s'étira comme un chat.

-Franchement Near, je ne m'attendais pas à un truc aussi bon.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non sérieusement, tu devrais être une fille plus souvent, ça te réussit plutôt bien.

-Sérieusement Mello, t'as pas grandit...

-Oh, excuse moi, répliqua le blond en se penchant au dessus de la table pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de son captif, tu devrais être une femme plus souvent.

Near soutint son regard l'air consterné.

Alors, le blond saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant délicatement avant de dire dans un français massacré par un accent anglais (alors qu'il le parlait couramment).

_-Merci pour cette soirée, mademoiselle._

Near soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait tout vu ce soir. Si seulement il savait... Alors qu'il était dans ces réflexions de fin soirée, les lèvres de Mello capturèrent les siennes. Avant de les lui rendre assez prestement. Le souffle coupé de surprise, Near leva ses doigts jusqu'à ces lèvres. Très perturbant... il se leva d'un coup sec pour courir jusque dans la chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se sentit un peu bête (sensation nouvelle et assez exotique) car de toutes façons, Mello allait bien être obligé de remonter à son tour. Il considéra un instant l'hypothèse d'aller dormir avec Linda mais il n'avait pas envie qu'un Mello furieux vienne lui dire de revenir dans leur lit à quatre heure du matin.

Il alla donc d'appuyer contre la baie vitrée regardant le parc qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Il voyait l'herbe noire dans la nuit, le front collé à la vitre froide, entrevoyant la statue du jardin. Il sentit soudain contre son dos le torse de Mello, sur ses hanches ses mains et dans son cou son souffle.

Il se retourna et se retrouva collé à la vitre, embrassé. La manche de la robe glissa de son épaule la découvrant aux lèvres taquines puis ce fut son cou alors qu'il essayait de formuler une phrase entière (exercice devenu autrement compliqué). Impatient, le blond déchira la robe blanche sans manifester la moindre compassion et serra Near, maintenant en sous vêtement indécent, contre lui. Il le mena jusqu'au lit continuant de l'embrasser, l'albinos n'essayait même plus de contrôler la situation le moins du monde, il tenta juste d'empêcher Mello de lui retirer son dernier bout de tissus mais vainement. Les mains du blond parcourait tout son corps, lui même était comme paralysé, il savait qu'il était en train de laisser l'autre aller trop loin... ou pas. Il ne savait plus rien en fait, dès qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit, son exacte inverse se manifestait à son tour. C'était comme s'il était rentré dans le ''Merveilleux Monde de Mello''. Et il n'était pas sur que dans celui ci il reste le petit garçon sage qui maitrisait la situation.

Soudain, il se surprit à gémir, Mello était toujours au dessus de lui et ses mains le... le...

-Mello, arrête, supplia t il serrant le drap noir.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air convaincant, marmonna l'autre en observant un instant le visage rougit, écoutant la respiration haletante de l'albinos.

C'était aussi bon qu'il l'avait imaginé, sous ses doigts, Near perdait pied et pendant qu'il le masturbait le visage blanc laissait transparaître une expression de plaisir à peine voilée. Near enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de Mello pour ne plus sentir le regard céruléen posé sur le lui. Son souffle s'accélérait encore alors que les mains du blonds parcouraient le bas de son dos et que les baisers sur son torse se faisait plus précis.

Mello se pencha alors décidé à découvrir le corps blanc de façon plus précise. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les tétons dressés, les léchant d'abord délicatement avant de les mordiller. Near émit un petit cri entre la surprise et le plaisir. Il était maintenant haletant et le blond vit bien qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de formuler quelque chose d'intelligible.

Pour lui faire grâce le mafieux remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de son rival et recommença à mordiller la chaire tendre de son cou avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Oui Near, que se passe t il ?

-Je... je... soupirait l'albinos, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était son orgueil, sa pudeur ou son plaisir qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Concentre toi. Lui susurra Mello à l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement plus aigu.

Il se sentait ridicule devant lui. Mello était expérimenté et lui tout ce qu'il savait sur le sexe se résumait aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé (et celui avec Gevanni) et aux conférences barbantes et embarrassantes de Roger sur ''les hormones masculins à l'adolescence'' qui remontait au temps de la Wammy's et dont il n'avait pas tiré de renseignement très concrets. Surtout sur l'homosexualité.

La langue serpentine de Mello parcourait maintenant l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis que sa main effectuait des mouvements lascif sur son sexe.

Lui, pauvre Near, n'était bon qu'à gémir son plaisir et serrer les draps essayant d'avoir l'air moins puceau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Alors ce commentaire ? Le poussa le blond encore une fois d'une voix détachée.

Rien à faire, ce salaud ne le lâcherait pas. Et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à dire cette phrase. Il savait ce qui allait arriver puisque rien ne pourrait jamais arrêter Mello.

-Mello, soupira t il.

-Near, entendit il en écho de cette voix anormalement calme mais toujours aussi moqueuse.

Oui, la situation était risible, lui le petit génie si maitre de lui même était complètement perdu. Ou plutôt avait perdu le contrôle si parfait de ses émotions au profit du blond. Il devait adorer ça.

C'était effectivement le cas. Voir les joues de Near rougir alors qu'il gémissait et que son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique était un spectacle inoubliable. Il avait souhaité pendant toute son enfance faire perdre à ce gosse insupportable son beau masque d'insensibilité, s'il avait su que ça le ferait bander de cette façon, Mello se serait exécuté plus tôt.

A vrai dire, il avait bien mainte fois songé à le faire mais l'albinos n'était pas prêt. Et s'il il aimait bien le voir hésitant et dépassé par les évènements, le blond n'avait aucune intention de devenir un violeur.

-Mello je t'en prie...

De mieux en mieux.

-Supplie moi vas y... mais à propos de quoi en fait ?

Il s'était soudain redressé pour bien regarder Near lui parler (parce que mine de rien il avait aussi de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer).

-Soit gentil, s'il te plait, j'ai... j'ai...

L'albinos détourna les yeux mais la main fine de son rivale le força à le regarder, il était inexplicablement sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai peur confessa t il enfin.

Les fines lèvres de Mello s'ouvrir de surprise, avant de se fermer. Near le fixait, suppliant, rose de plaisir, apeuré, confiant ou presque... Y avait il plus érotique ?

Mello se pencha alors posant ses lèvres sur celle de l'albinos, le laissant répondre à son rythme. Parcourant d'une main experte mais caressante la peau de son torse. Laissant les mains blanches quitter les draps pour agripper son dos.

Il rompit le baiser doucement plongeant son regard dans les perles grises.

-Aie confiance. Souffla t il.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu as toujours pu.

Near hocha la tête lentement, c'était vrai. Pour les sales tours, Mello était le meilleur, mais c'était la personne qui le défendait devant tous les autres. Il était assez sadique et complètement tordu mais n'avait jamais laissé son rival avoir mal sans son consentement. Et heureusement aujourd'hui ça ne semblait pas être son but.

La main du blond était descendu jusqu'à son intimité. Lentement il enfonça un doigt en lui. Near resserra sa prise, enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou du mafieux commençant à trembler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Near, ça va aller.

Il le prépara lentement, ne voulant le brusquer. Les tremblements s'étaient arrêtés aux profits de nouveaux soupir de plaisir. Juste pour lui, enfouis dans le secret de son épaule. Les doigts pâles emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

Mello se redressa, obligeant Near à le regarder en dirigeant son visage de sa main. De l'autre il écarta doucement les cuisses blanches. Remettant sommairement les mèches collées aux front de Near, il le pénétra. L'albinos serrait les dents s'empêchant de hurler de douleur. Des larmes au coin des yeux. Mello aurait il trahit sa confiance ?

Le premier coup de rein lui arracha un gémissement d'une nature différente pourtant. Peu à peu, il allait mieux et tout son corps fut rapidement parcouru de vagues de plaisirs rythmées par les mouvements de Mello qui lui ne faisait rien pour masquer le sien.

A nouveau positionné dans le creux du cou du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de laissé échapper son prénom, son véritable prénom, celui qui, tout en le connaissant, il n'avait presque jamais utilisé : ''Mihael''. Pourtant, c'était jolie comme mot ''Mihael''. Au dessus de lui, Mello hurlait littéralement ''Nate''.

Nate... il avait toujours détesté ce prénom, ça ne lui allait pas du tout, mais étrangement cela sonnait bien au bord des lèvres de Mihael gémissant.

Ils jouirent, en même temps et quelques secondes plus tard, Mello s'écrasa sur le côté complètement vanné. Near resta allongé sur le dos, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits et comptait bien combler le vide qui avait pris possession de sa tête avant de rouvrir la bouche.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne savait pas vraiment si il c'était écoulé deux heures ou cinq minutes, le blond dormait profondément à ses cotés.

Near se mit face à lui et ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla alors qu'il faisait toujours nuit à travers la baie vitré, l'horloge sur l'écran lui indiquait six heures du matin. Near soupira, il avait chaud et ne se sentait pas bien. En plus, il avait un peu mal. Soudain, à moitié réveillé, un reflet sur la vitre acheva de lui remettre les idées en place : là, dans sa tenue habituelle, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, Matt le détaillait d'un œil mauvais. Near agita la tête, il n'avait plus l'âge de croire aux fantômes mais celui ci faisait flipper. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il pouvait bien prendre une douche de toutes façons, Mello ne se réveillerait jamais.

Ayant l'impression d'être un peu plus propre, l'albinos descendit dans la cuisine dans l'espoir de se resservir un verre de lait. Il avait pris au hasard une chemise dans le placard de Mello et lui avait piqué un boxeur.

Il se servit son verre avec empressement et commença à le boire avec délectation.

-Bonsoir Tout-blanc... entendit il.

Deux mafieux venaient d'entrer, ils allaient commencer leur service visiblement. Near ne les avait jamais auparavant dans le QG mais les connaissait de vue pour avoir plusieurs fois entraperçu leur photo dans des rapports de police. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs étrange qu'ils soient encore en vie, c'était le genre de personne que Kira avait tué en masse pendant son ''règne''.

-Bonsoir Messieurs. Répliqua t il poliment en se levant.

Il resta debout les deux autres lui bloquant les deux entrées.

-Tu connais les règles du sexe dans la mafia ? Interrogea le plus grand des deux un brun frisé aux traits durs. Et bien en fait c'est simple : On ne touche jamais à la famille, si on entend quelque chose alors qu'on ne nous a rien dit on se tait et si le chef se tape quelqu'un, sauf contre ordre, les autres peuvent l'avoir après... Alors, vu ce qu'on a entendu cette nuit, c'est enfin notre tour.

Near déglutit. Il se mit soudain à courir vers la porte la plus proche mais le second mafieux, petit trapus et blond, l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et le renversa en arrière. Near, qui regrettait sincèrement d'avoir négligé la muscu et le self-défense, se retrouva plaqué contre la table. Il essaya un instant de se débattre mais ça ne menait à rien, le grand brun le maintenait fermement et le blond commençait à retirer la ceinture. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une braguette que l'on ouvre et sentit que le brun lui retirait les bouton de sa chemise qu'il paniqua vraiment.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! Cria une voix derrière eux.

L'albinos perçut le son d'un cran de sureté qu'on enlevait et les deux mafieux le lâchèrent immédiatement pour lever les mains en l'air.

-Rien du tout Mephisto, je te promets.

Near se retourna, derrière lui se tenait, un révolver à la main, Mello, l'air en pétard. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, il regardait ses deux subalternes d'un œil mauvais. Il s'approcha de l'albinos, le prit sans délicatesse par le bras le tirant derrière lui et s'adressa à ses deux hommes :

-Si je vous revoie encore une fois ne serait ce qu'en train d'imaginer quelque chose qui l'inclurait nu je vous prévient que je vous en colle tellement de balles dans la peau que vous ne pourrez plus jamais passer un détecteur de métal et pas seulement parce que vous serez plein de plomb. C'est clair ?

-Très clair Mephisto.

-Bien, cassez vous.

Et en tirant toujours Near par la manche de sa chemise à moitié défaite, il rentra dans sa chambre. Arrivé là haut, l'albinos sut que ça allait aussi mal se passer pour lui.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis dès que t'a franchi la porte du QG ? De ne jamais rester tout seul ici ! C'est dangereux OK ? Si je n'avais pas été là, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour t'expliquer ce qu'il t'aurait fait ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai Near, t'aurais pas pu m'appeler ! Répond, pourquoi tu n'as pas crié mon prénom ?!

-Je ne crie pas beaucoup.

-Tu me l'as prouvé hier soir, répliqua ironiquement le blond.

Il prit l'autre par les épaules le plaquant contre la baie vitrée. Il avait l'air de s'être un peu calmé.

-Sérieusement Near, fait gaffe j'ai pas envie que ces connards profitent de toi. Je suis le seul qui ais le droit de faire ça...

Et alors, comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, Mello l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait faillit perdre, mais finalement son caractère passionné et franchement pas très aptes aux mises en garde reprit le dessus. Ils refirent l'amour, contre la vitre sans se soucier ni du soleil qui se levait ni du lendemain qui s'annonçait avec lui.


	6. Mihael et son amour

**Mihael et son amour**

Near se réveilla seul dans le grand lit double de Mello le lendemain matin. Il avait vraiment bien dormi étonnamment. Après que Mello ait passé une bonne heure à lui faire découvrir que chacune des parties de son corps pouvaient le faire gémir de plaisir si le blond s'attelait à s'en occuper personnellement, il s'était effondré.

Il était donc de nouveau seul mais ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Sur la table de chevet il trouva rapidement une note de la main du blond :

_''Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te droguer cette fois pour te faire dormir... Bref, je rentre vers midi, fais ce que tu veux en attendant je t'ai laissé de quoi t'habiller dans la salle de bain._

_M_

_PS : Le portrait que Linda a fait de toi est aussi réaliste qu'érotique.''_

Saleté de mafieux, il réussissait à le faire rougir d'ici. Near releva les yeux et sa gène n'alla pas en diminuant, chacun des meubles de la chambres étaient maintenant marqués par leurs activités nocturnes. Détournant furieusement le regard du bureau sur lequel s'imposait une image de la veille de Mello en train de le faire haleter rien qu'en frôlant ses fesses, il décida d'aller prendre une douche méritée. La salle de bain, à sa demande expressive et non négociable, avait été épargnée même si plusieurs fois Mello lui avaient demandé d'y aller avec lui. C'était encore le seul lieu dans lequel il se sentait relativement protégé de toutes agressions, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâcher cela.

Après une douche apaisante, Near s'habilla du pyjama laissé par son hôte, cependant il eut une mauvaise surprise en sortant : les deux mafieux de la veille l'attendait.

Stupéfait, il ne pensa pas immédiatement à courir et se protéger, manque de réflex regrettable étant donné que les deux hommes le saisir avant de l'entrainer de force vers le couloir.

-Tu sais Tout-blanc, t'es vraiment une source d'emmerdement. Mephisto prend beaucoup trop garde à toi et pas assez à nos missions. Tu es vraiment le pire des parasites, du genre dont on a pas beaucoup de façons de l'éliminer, scanda le trapu.

Near se débattait assez vainement.

-Mephisto a dit que vous deviez me laisser tranquille.

Le second, grand et musclé explosa de rire :

-Certes, mais on peut toujours te faire craquer quand il n'est pas là et ça arrive souvent.

Ils étaient arriver en bas de l'escalier et avaient tourner dans un couloir que Near ne connaissait pas. Au moins il ne prenait pas la route de la salle de torture. Quelques secondes plus tard il se vit enfermer dans une énorme pièce vide sans fenêtre.

-Tu sais, ce qui est bête c'est que l'on ne sait qu'une seule chose de toi mis à part que tu adores coucher avec notre chef : tu as peur du noir.

Une seconde plus tard, il était seul, impuissant, dans l'obscurité. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et commença immédiatement à se sentir mal.

Near était maintenant assis à même le sol, seul de toute évidence, et terriblement mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui, la moiteur de la pièce lui donnait des vertiges et son obscurité l'effrayait. Il sentait presque les murs se rapprocher inexorablement. Il essaya de se lever, en vain puisque ne voyant rien il perdit l'équilibre et chuta lamentablement.

Soudain, il entendit comme un bruissement à ses cotés, il bondit en arrière regardant dans la direction d'où provenait le son et se figea d'horreur.

Devant lui, se tenait souriant et luminescent ce qui ressemblait fort au fantôme du défunt Mail Jeevas. Il était éclairé par un miracle inconnu de la physique, arborait le même sourire monstrueux que sur la peinture de Linda et ressemblait traits pour traits à l'image que l'albinos avait de lui.

Near se prit la tête entre les mains, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il murmura à lui même :

-C'est un délire du à la fièvre et à la peur, il n'y a rien ici, c'est un délire, juste un délire, il n'y a personne dans cette pièce, continuant jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit persuadé.

-_Et ça change quoi au juste que je sois un ''délire du à la fièvre'' ?_

La voix du ''fantôme'' s'était élevé, claire et sarcastique. Elle n'était pas déformée ni portée par l'écho comme on peut se l'imaginer d'une véritable voix d'un revenant. C'était la voix de Matt, un peu agressive certes, mais très banale.

Near déglutit, effectivement. Même si ce personnage sortait tout droit de son imagination, l'information ne lui servait à rien : elle ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire du mal, au contraire, ni ne lui permettait de le faire partir.

-_Je voulais te poser une question... _soupira enfin le fantôme disposant de toute l'attention de son créateur, _quand tu couches avec mon Mello est ce que tu sens mon passage ? Est ce que tu imagines mes caresses sur son corps ? Mes baisers sur ses lèvres ?_

Bien sur, le subconscient délirant de l'albinos avait formé un fantôme non seulement effrayant (c'est à dire à l'image du défunt) mais aussi terriblement intelligent. Near sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement.

-A chaque fois, répondit il enfin.

Mat lui sourit encore une fois. Puis violemment, et sans préavis, lui sauta à la gorge. Il le plaqua au sol, l'étranglant légèrement. Le souffle coupé, Near se demanda s'il pouvait se tuer lui même par le biais d'un esprit dérangé.

_-Tu te rends compte, Near, que tu me l'as pris ? Que tu l'empêches de penser à moi ? Que tu l'empêches de se pardonner ? Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ? Pas assez drôle, pas assez imprévisible ni attentionnée, pas assez beau ni expérimenté ?_

L'albinos suffoquait maintenant. Il acquiesça difficilement et articula :

-Lâche moi, Matt. Ce n'est pas ma faute...

_-Tu en es bien sur ?_

La pression sur sa trachée s'accentua, ça y était il s'étouffait. En désespoir de cause, Near fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait : appeler Mello. Il cria ce nom le plus fort possible (ce qui n'élevait pas non plus la barre très haut) et attendit à moitié étouffé.

Soudain, il entendit deux coups de feu, puis un cri étranglé et enfin une dernière balle siffla jusque dans le loquet de la porte, le brisant instantanément.

Poussant la porte d'un coup de pied, le blond entra trouvant Near sur le sol les mains sur sa gorge en plein délire. L'albinos ne prononçait que son prénom, maintenant à moitié murmuré, et il était impossible de savoir si sa position était sensée le protéger d'une agression ou l'étouffer. Il était brulant de fièvre, donc dans le doute, Mello dégagea les mains blanches de la gorge et le porta, évanoui, jusque dans leur chambre.

Longtemps après, puisqu'il faisait maintenant nuit, Near se réveilla, une nouvelle fois, dans le lit double. Il émergea lentement s'apercevant rapidement que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Les bras de Mello, en effet, l'enserrait fermement. Le blond semblait endormi, mais rapidement il se releva en grognant :

-Putain, déjà... ça fait des heures que tu gigotes comme un dément. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Near mit un peu de temps à percuter la question. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait bien et la Terre oscillait dangereusement sous lui. Il fit travailler son esprit afin de retrouver la mémoire :

-Les deux fous de l'autre soir, soupira t il, ils m'ont eu par surprise et m'ont enfermé dans la pièce dans laquelle tu m'as trouvé. Je me suis évanoui. C'est tout.

Il passa sous silence l'épisode ''délire de chaleur faisant revenir d'entre les morts le défunt amant'' histoire d'éviter au maximum les ennuis.

-De ce coté là, le problème est réglé, lui confia Mello très sérieusement, mon jugement à été dur comme... plomb. En revanche, j'aimerai assez que t'arrête de te sentir mal comme une gonzesse en permanence, je sais pas ce que t'as mais je te préviens, c'est la croix et la bannière pour faire venir un médecin ici. En général, il pose trop de questions et on est obligé de le supprimer après le diagnostique. C'est tout un bordel à chaque fois...

-Non c'est bon, soupira Near, ça va. Je n'ai spécialement envie que tu tues quelqu'un à cause de moi.

-Tu veux dire que je tue _encore_ quelqu'un à cause de toi... murmura Mello comme pour lui même.

Après un moment de silence pesant, Mello secoua la tête faisant trembler sa chevelure blonde et se leva.

-Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de prendre une douche.

Near acquiesça encore perturbé par le propos précédent. Mais il avait vraiment envie de se laver.

Il entra dans la salle de bain suivi par le blond. Au moment où il allait commencer à se déshabiller il se retourna vers l'autre pour lui signifier le plus poliment du monde d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Cependant, l'autre en question n'avait pas vraiment le même point de vue étant donné que Mello était déjà torse nu et s'attaquait à la ceinture de son baggy noir.

-Mello, sort, intima l'albinos, on avait dit pas cette pièce...

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer :

-Oh, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu...

-La lumière était éteinte. Répondit Near passant sous silence l'expérience de la recherche de micro, en vérité il trouvait que ça ne comptait pas vraiment étant donné qu'à cette époque ils n'avaient pas encore... bref il était toujours vierge quoi.

-Et bah c'est l'occasion ''d'approfondir nos rapports'', rétorqua sarcastiquement le mafieux en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

Il venait de citer Roger en plein exercice de sa mission principale : socialiser les génies de la Wammy's House.

-S'il te plait pas cette pièce.

-Considère que tu n'as pas le choix.

Near baissa les yeux, personne n'avait jamais réussit à faire revenir Mello sur une décision de toutes façons. Il se retourna pour ne pas voir une nouvelle fois le blond le regarder se déshabiller. Il avait envie que tout cela se finisse le plus rapidement possible. Il enleva son haut de pyjama blanc, puis le bas et enfin son boxer. Quand il se retourna, il pâlit violemment en voyant Mello face à lui, complètement nu et visiblement pas pudique pour un sou. Le blond s'avança avec un sourire moqueur en le détaillant de haut en bas sans la moindre gène. Near se retourna brutalement dans un coin alors que le blond mettait la douche en marche. L'albinos saisi le savon toujours dos au mafieux et essaya de se savonner rapidement, cependant, et avant qu'il ait fini, Mello le tira par le bras le retournant face à lui.

-Laisse moi te voir, intima t il.

-Non.

Near essaya tant bien que mal de protéger sa pudeur mais le résultat semblait aussi ridicule que succinct vu le regard pour le moins perplexe que lui lança Mello.

-Arrête sérieux, c'est complètement stupide.

-Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi Near ?

-Parce que.

-Mais encore...

-Je ne suis pas beau. Finit par bredouiller l'albinos de façon presque inintelligible.

Mello l'observa encore plus déconcerté que par la pudeur exagérée de son rival. Near, si froid et pragmatique se souciait de son apparence physique ? Ça ne collait vraiment pas avec le personnage. Et pourtant, avec sa moue penaude et ses petits poings serrés contre son torse, il paraissait sincère. Le mafieux eut un sourire presque rassurant (aussi stupéfiant que la superficialité de Near).

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne coucherais pas avec toi si je ne te trouvais pas beau. Regarde, j'aime tes grands yeux gris d'enfant surtout quand ils échouent à me sonder. J'aime tes cheveux tout blanc qui te donne un aspect virginal et aseptisé.

Tout en parlant, Mello avait levé sa main vers le visage de son rival et ses gestes suivait sa parole. Le précédemment cité rival était bien trop obnubilé par ce discours inattendu pour se formaliser de ces attouchements.

-J'aime aussi ton visage de gosse et tes épaules de jeunes filles. Ta peau immaculée, tes hanches fines et tes jambes beaucoup trop galbée pour un garçon. J'aime beaucoup tes fesses, mais ça tu le sais déjà...

En poursuivant son discours, Mello s'était considérablement rapproché et inexorablement venait de poser ses mais sur le bas du dos de Near. Celui ci sentait poindre une migraine (due à l'avalanche de... descriptions osées, à défaut de ne pas encore savoir si l'on pouvait les qualifier de compliments) et un rougissement faramineux.

-Bref, je...

Mello s'interrompit soudain au milieu de sa phrase comme s'il allait dire quelque chose d'incorrecte et retira sa main de Near.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai encore du travail mais prend ton temps.

Pourtant l'albinos sentait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le blond sorti précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Near seul, complètement secoué.

Il entreprit de finir de se laver. Le monologue de Mello et surtout sa chute lui rappelait un souvenir. Un souvenir qu'il avait enfouit pendant longtemps dans sa mémoire, pour se protéger, pour se pardonner. Qu'il avait enfouit si longtemps que maintenant il doutait même de son existence. Le souvenir à la fois le plus beau, le plus terrifiant, le plus redoutable et le plus important de sa misérable vie de misérable génie exploité.

_Il était dans le QG du SPK, juste avant l'enlèvement de Takada par Mello. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était en train d'appeler Lindner pour lui soumettre ce plan. Near était là, assis dans sa position grotesque, à la fois excité et désespéré par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation téléphonique entre son ex-camarade et sa subalterne. Le mafieux venait de finir d'exposer son plan._

_L'albinos entendit soudain :_

_-J'imagine que Casper a tout écouté ? Fit la voix de Mello dont l'image était savamment cachée derrière l'écran montrant un ''M'' stylisé._

_Lindner se retourna vers lui, demandant silencieusement son accord pour divulguer l'information. Near acquiesça._

_-Oui, il est à mes cotés, dit elle._

_-Bien, passe le moi et part._

_Encore une fois, Lindner se tourna vers l'albinos et encore une fois, il fit oui de la tête._

_Elle lui donna le téléphone (c'était la première fois qu'il en tenait un : ce n'était pas pratique et surement dégueulasse mais bon à la guerre comme à la guerre) et sortit._

_Une fois que la porte métallique coulissante se fut refermée, il dit d'une voix morne :_

_-Bonsoir Mello._

_-Bonsoir Near, entendit il répondre. Que penses tu du plan ?_

_-Tu vas mourir._

_Le mafieux eut un rire sans joie avant de répliquer :_

_-Oui, tu as raison. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à une démonstration de gratitude mais tu m'étonnes par ta fraicheur._

_L'albinos déglutit difficilement._

_-Bien, enchaina Mello, adieu Near._

_-Adieu Mello._

_Near baissa le téléphone pour raccrocher mais au dernier moment..._

_-Attends Nate !_

_-Mihael, répondit il un peu trop vivement._

_Un silence lui répondit, puis un autre fit son écho et enfin..._

_-Je t'aime._

_Le bip indiquant la fin de la liaison téléphonique lui signala que l'autre avait raccroché. Il se souvenait être resté si longtemps là, sur le sol de la salle de surveillance du SPK, que Gevanni avait finit par venir voir s'il n'avait pas eu un problème._

Sur le moment, Near avait cru que c'était parce que Mello connaissait déjà la nature affirmative de la réponse qu'il avait raccroché immédiatement car finalement il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise des choses qu'il savait déjà. Mais l'albinos comprenait maintenant, deux ans plus tard sur le carrelage d'une salle de bain dans la QG d'une mafia qui pouvait se trouver n'importe où au Japon, que c'était en fait parce que justement, Mihael n'était pas sur que cela soit réciproque qu'il n'avait pas voulu entendre sa réponse. En fait, si cela avait été effectivement le cas, Near le lui aurait dit et à ce moment, Mello n'aurait peut être pas eu le courage de les pousser, Matt et lui, dans les bras de la mort. Et l'albinos comprit une seconde chose ce soir là, si Mello était si étrange, s'il supportait si mal la mort de Matt c'était parce qu'il l'avait fait tuer presque sans hésitation pour lui, Near, alors qu'il ne savait même pas si le génie l'aimait aussi.

Near eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Une douleur fulgurante la traversa amenant à son esprit les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis presque une semaine maintenant : Mello avait tout fait pour conserver une part de son meilleur ami vivant en ne mangeant plus de chocolat et en fumant. Il avait essayé de se gommer par le même moyen en espérant surement qu'en perdant son identité pour la confondre avec celle du roux il pourrait se pardonner de l'avoir sacrifié.

Il n'y avait pas de solution à ce problème, Near était trop lâche, trop timide aussi, trop effrayé pour avouer ses sentiments. De plus rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient encore réciproques ni que Mello les prendrait bien. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Near pleura. Pas de crise de sanglot inconsolable et bruyante non, de grosses larmes d'enfant perdu et impuissant, silencieuses et destructrices. Des larmes qui se mêlèrent bientôt à l'eau qui se déversait sur son visage et disparurent dans un tourbillon savonneux.

Rhabillé, Near sortit enfin de la salle de bain trouvant Mello sur son lit, qui n'avait pas non plus l'air très en forme, avec un plateau sur ses genoux.

Le blond releva les yeux qui étaient précédemment fixés sur le cadre contenant la peinture de Matt.

-Je t'ai pris à manger, vient ici.

Near s'assit sans commentaire aux côtés du mafieux et commença à manger le plat de riz. Il finit quelques minutes plus tard par la dernière goutte de jus d'orange et entendit à peine le ''tu m'as appelé quand tu étais en danger tout à leur'' dit à voix basse par Mello avant de s'endormir profondément.

L'albinos s'éveilla lentement. La première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc. Aveuglé, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se redresser. Autour de lui tout était immaculé de ses draps jusqu'à l'armoire. En face de lui son propre reflet à l'air étonné l'observait. Il était au SPK ?

Il se leva rapidement et sortit immédiatement dans le couloir pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer la raison de sa situation. Il arriva dans la salle principale du SPK pour y trouver Gevanni.

Near resta quelque secondes plantés là, à regarder le policier qu'il avait franchement cru ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie à un moment, et finalement demanda d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée :

-Bonjour Gevanni, qu'est ce que je fais ici.

Le policier quant à lui était beaucoup moins impassible. Il s'avança vers lui arborant une expression hybride entre le soulagement et l'impatience.

-Je suis content de te voir Near, il faut absolument que je te parle. Mephisto est arrivé hier soir en te portant dans ses bras. Il nous a tout dit concernant ton enlèvement : tu es resté enfermé dans une pièce dans le noir avec un repas par jour sans jamais voir son visage et tu as fini par tout de même réussir à le faire chanter avec le peu d'informations dont tu disposais. Je suis très fier. Outre ça, il nous a dit qu'il ne donnerait de renseignement sur ses activités qu'à toi.

Near fronça légèrement les sourcils. Dans quel but Mello avait il été volontairement s'enfermer dans le quartier hautement sécurisé du SPK ? Et pourquoi avait il menti ? Quelque soit la réponse, elle ne pouvait lui nuire étant donné que le mafieux était arrêté. Restait un point à éclaircir, était ce bien Mello qui s'était présenté ou avait il envoyé un de ces hommes en le faisant passer pour Mephisto ?

-Savez vous qui est Mephisto ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

Gevanni le regarda étrangement comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait le ménager. Cela l'agaçait car il n'était pas non plus un gosse, mais c'était un concept que le policier refusait d'admettre.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. Il est dans la cellule numéro deux. Vous pourrez vous parler en toute tranquillité, il y a des caméras mais pas de son.

Near jugea inutile de feindre l'excitation pour donner le change puisque de toutes façons il n'exprimait que rarement ce sentiment. En fait, c'était ça son plus gros problème quand il mentait : il avait tendance à sur-réagir par rapport à son habitude et quand on le connaissait aussi bien que Gevanni cela pouvait le trahir.

Bref, il se dirigea au sous sol dans lequel se tenait la prison du QG. Les cellules aux murs d'acier s'alignaient dans un long couloir froid. L'entité grise respirait la mort et la déchéance. Mais Near aimait bien cet endroit, un des seuls dans lequel il était sur qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne étant donné qu'il était inutilisé. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il eut l'impression, le temps d'arriver à la cellule de Mello c'est à dire l'avant dernière, que le chemin était interminable. Les questions et les hypothèses fourmillaient dans son esprit génial. Enfin, il arriva devant la vitre blindée donnant sur la cellule numéro deux. A l'intérieur, le mafieux était allongé sur un banc de métal et le regardait calmement. Near eut l'impression de voir un tigre en cage. Le blond se leva et se rapprocha de lui autant que la vitre le permettait.

L'albinos appuya sur le bouton mural permettant, grâce à des micros, d'entendre le prisonnier et réciproquement.

-Bonjour Casper, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Mello ? Tu m'as encore drogué ? Pourquoi tu as dit à Gevanni que je ne savais pas qui tu étais ?

Mello perdit le sourire qu'il avait arboré quelques secondes à peine.

-Je voulais te faire venir, je n'étais pas sur que tu voudrais me revoir en me sachant ici. Mentir me permettait d'attiser ta curiosité.

Ce n'était pas idiot, constata Near silencieusement

-Je t'ai drogué afin de te ramener ici.

-Pourquoi ?

Mello déglutit et ferma une seconde les yeux, pour mettre en ordre son esprit, et reprit :

-Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Si j'avais continué à t'enfermer tu aurais complètement dépéri, j'aurai été obligé de te surveiller et de te protéger en permanence et tu ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'ai sacrifié la seule personne qui m'aimait pour toi, te mettre en danger ou te faire déprimer aurait été une honte à l'égard de Matt. Seulement, je ne voulais pas non plus te sortir de ma vie. Je n'ai pas pu. Tu le sais Near, tu le sais depuis toujours, j'ai beau essayer de donner le change c'est toi qui maitrise nos rapports, peut être même malgré toi. Je joue avec toi mais finalement c'est toujours moi qui te poursuis. La seule façon de ne pas me séparer de toi et d'en même temps ne pas t'enfermer c'était de te mettre dans le seul endroit où je considère que tu n'es pas en danger à savoir ici, au SPK, avec Gevanni et le reste. Ça me tue de l'admettre mais il fait bien son boulot. Donc voilà, je mets mon orgueil de côté et je te le dis : je suis à toi. Tu peux me laisser pourrir dans ce trou ou si tu en as marre de me voire me faire condamner à perpétuité où tu veux, voir à la peine capitale.

Mello acheva son discours avec un soupira et alla se rassoir sur le banc.

-Tu vas être malheureux si je te laisse ici.

Le blond lui fit un sourire forcé avant de répondre :

-Oui, peut être, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Near observa une seconde ce garçon qu'il avait vu grandir et se dit que Mello avait décidément beaucoup plus muri qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Peut être était ce à son tour de montrer que lui aussi avait évolué pendant ces deux ans.

-Je vais y réfléchir, conclut il avant de s'éloigner.

Le lendemain matin, Mello fut tiré du sommeil par Gevanni qui l'emmena d'une façon pas spécialement délicate jusqu'à une limousine noir. Il le balança sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière menotté. A ses cotés, Near regardait par la fenêtre semblant refuser obstinément tout contact visuelle.

C'était ainsi alors, ça finirait sur un renversement de situation. Near l'achèverait sans doute comme lui même l'avait fait tant de fois. Juste retour des choses.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet silencieux environ, la voiture s'arrêta et Gevanni fit descendre Mello. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une partie reculée et déserte de la région. Cela ressemblait, se dit le blond en voyant la croix blanche sur le sol de béton ensablé, à une piste d'atterrissage. Near vint à ses cotés.

-Et bien, ça se finit ainsi. Tu m'organises ma propre exécution perso. Ça ne te ressemble pas mais après tout...

L'albinos se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Le blond se demanda si cette expression signifiait l'ironie, la moquerie ou la surprise.

-Non Mello, nous ne sommes pas ici pour t'exécuter. J'ai trouvé une solution autre que celles que tu m'as proposées.

-Laquelle ?

-Nous allons mourir.

Après cette révélation aussi étrange qu'inquiétante et malvenue, un bruit insupportable caractéristique des hélicoptères obligea Mello à remettre ses questions à plus tard. C'était un appareil banal et peu voyant, quand il se fut posé (confirmant son hypothèse sur le lieu) Hieronimus en sortit.

-Euh, explique moi, là je ne suis plus.

-Tout est bon Near. Déclara Hierominus.

-Nous allons prendre cet engin en tant que Near et Mephisto étant donné que personne ne connait ta véritable identité et que tu es mort depuis deux ans officiellement. Gevanni dira que cet hélicoptère est tombé dans l'océan à la suite d'une altercation entre nous deux et que nous sommes mort. J'ai fait faire des passeports à nos noms, nos vrais noms, que nous pourront utiliser en toute sécurité puisque personne ne les connait. J'ai fait transférer mon compte sur un autre à mon véritable nom et Hierominus s'en est chargé pour le tient. Après notre ''mort'' nous serons de nouveau libre. On ira Europe d'abord pour pouvoir s'installer et attendre que les choses se calment ici puis, si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons nous séparer.

Après cette déclaration, Mello en resta... pantois. La bouche légèrement entre ouvert, les yeux écarquillés il était l'image même de l'incompréhension.

-Tu veux quitter le SPK ?

Near marqua une pose avant de répondre (il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant et n'aimait ni se justifier ni expliquer ses plans) :

-Si tu restes avec moi en Europe alors oui, je n'ai pas d'hésitation, je veux partir. Sinon... c'est le seul moyen pour que tu retrouves ta liberté. Je te demanderai juste, dans le second cas, de ne plus effectuer d'activités illégales, au nom du bon vieux temps.

Mello ferma les yeux et respira un bol d'air. Le Soleil tapait déjà bien et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas choppé une insolation. Tout lui semblait plus léger à cet instant. Il vit Gevanni décharger une valise blanche du coffre de la limousine et la déposer dans l'appareil encore vrombissant.

-D'accord Near, dit il au bout d'un instant, mais à une condition.

L'albinos se retourna vers lui, interrogatif :

-Si tu me parles encore une fois d'une hypothèse selon laquelle je te quitterais, je te butte. Clair ?

Mello eut alors droit, avant sa réponse, à un geste inhabituel de la part du plus intelligent des ex-membres de la Wammy's : Un sourire.

-Limpide.

Il prit alors l'albinos par le bras et l'embrassa, là, devant tout le monde.

Gevanni regarda un instant ces... ces quoi au juste ? Amis ? Amants ? Compagnons ? Bref, il dira ces amants fautes de meilleur terme, et se dit que finalement, il allait regretter l'albinos mais reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour la vie au SPK.

-Juste, Near, et Linda ?

-Elle a été envoyée au Beaux Arts ce matin par Hieronimus. Elle y enseignera l'histoire de l'art et la peinture et sera encadrée pour sa cécité. Elle parle couramment français alors ça devrait aller...

Mello lui fit un sourire franc.

-Merci Nate.

Le blond alla jusqu'à Jérôme et lui serra la main, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il travaillerait désormais pour le SPK ce qui ne choqua pas spécialement l'ex-mafieux. L'albinos quant à lui alla saluer Gevanni. Le blond saisi les clés de l'hélicoptère et aida Near à monter avant de le faire lui même.

-Au fait, Mihael, entendit il avant de mettre le contact, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Un mois après, Gevanni reçu au QG du SPK une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle seule l'adresse de destination était indiquée. Il reconnut cependant immédiatement l'écriture qui l'ornait. A l'intérieure de celle ci, il trouva trois photographies : la fontaine de Séville, le parvis de Notre Dame et la cathédrale de Gaudi. Sur chacune de ces photos on ne voyait que le monument et deux ombres facilement reconnaissables sur le sol.

Au dos de la première, un seul mot était écrit d'une calligraphie ronde d'enfant modèle :

_**Merci**_.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

voilà, c'est la fin.

J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle aux personnages possibles durant toute la durée de cette histoire même si cela est difficile (et un peu raté) à certains moments.

Enfin bref, je voulais préciser quelques trucs avant de vous laisser définitivement pour cette histoire.

Je suis désolée d'avoir fait de Matt un personnage si désagréable : en fait, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Il est amoureux, utilisé, jaloux. Et devient fou à cause de ça.

Je ne connais ni le caractère, ni le physique de Linda donc j'ai en quelque sorte inventé un personnage. En fait c'est pour moi un support, une matérialisation de la vie à la Wammy's de Mello et Near. Le reflet de leurs erreurs respectives, le fantôme du passé.

Gevanni n'est pas amoureux de Near. Il le désire un peu, ce n'est pas très clair.

Mello a toujours aimé Near, du moins je pense, sans pouvoir se l'admettre. Il a refusé la cohabition avec lui lorsque Roger leur a proposé pour cette raison.

Near lui a été plus clairvoyant et a donc accepté immédiatement. Néanmoins, il est plus réservé sur les effets que pourraient avoir un tel aveux et ne préfère donc pas en parler.

L est un sujet de constante interrogation : s'il a envoyé à Mello et non à Near le BB Murder Case et la lettre de mon invention est parce que d'une certaine façon il se sent plus proche de lui que de l'albinos. En effet, il est dans le BB case, pas toujours très en accord avec les principes qu'il a inculqué à ses successeurs : la justice, la légalité... donc de ce point de vue il sent qu'il ne décevra pas Mello (ou moins en tout cas). Alors que Near c'est moins sur.

L est un personnage compliqué et très intéressant ça a donc été dur pour moi de le mettre sur papier.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Merci d'avoir commenté.

A bientôt, pour vos histoires ou les miennes.


End file.
